Smut Art Online
by Noman'sland260
Summary: A collection of Kazuto x Asuna lemon one-shots for all of your kinky needs. Chapters are based off the scenarios that people have suggested. Some scenarios have been combined to fit one chapter as you'll see.
1. Visit

** Since I finished the first season of sword art online yesterday I chose to write about everyone's favorite pairing Kazuto and Asuna. After watching episode 10 I had the sudden urge to write something and I was patient until this moment. So here it is hope you enjoy.**

**This is lemon- you know what I don't care how old you are. I'm not one known for age restrictions so go ahead and read it. Besides it's not like you read the warning anyway.**

**Don't forget to review, like, and enjoy life :)**

* * *

They never thought they were going to make it but in the end they did. After planting the seed, Kazuto was finally able to see Asuna in the real life. They've been going out for a few months and they have been stepping it up a few times.

But there was one thing that they have shunned away from each other. Back in SAO they had sex most of the time. They owned a house, got married, and even have a daughter so might as well. The only frustrating part was that they had to open their menu in between moments and it just never worked. In the real world they wanted to feel that erotic moment. They just never found a good moment to do it.

One day, Asuna was walking home after school. She opened the door and noticed her parents nor her brother were home. She found a note in the kitchen on the counter

_Dear Asuna,_

_Your mother and I are celebrating our anniversary and your brother is on a business trip so we will be gone overnight. There are still leftovers from last night if you're hungry. Behave and stay safe_

_Love,_

_Dad_

Feeling a sense of excitement she called Kazuto. After 7 rings she heard someone to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Kazuto?"

"Hey Asuna, what's up babe?"

"My family is out and they won't be back until tomorrow morning. You want to come over?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right over. Love you."

"Love you too."

They both hung up and time flew by. After 10 minutes Asuna heard the door bell ring. She rushed downstairs from her bedroom to open the door and saw her boyfriend who was happy to see her. "Hey honey." Asuna said pulling Kazuto in for a hug. "Hey babe. It's great to see you." Kazuto replied. "Me too. Come in."

Asuna took Kazuto's hand and escorted him to the living room. He sat down on the couch "Do you want some tea?" Asuna offered. "Sure that'd be nice."

She disappeared into the kitchen preparing two cups of green tea. While Kazuto was waiting he looked down at his pants and saw his bulge twitching with sexual desires. He was blushing rosy-pink and a voice in the back of his head kept on telling him to make a move toward Asuna. He didn't want to force her into something she didn't want though. Yet again she was his girlfriend so it probably won't matter. His train of thought was interrupted once Asuna arrived with two cups in her hands. They both sat down taking a few sips and started conversation.

"So what did you tell your parents before you came over?"

"I told them a little fib and said I was going to hang out with Tsuboi."

"They really bought that?"

"Yeah. I thought it wouldn't work myself."

They take more sips from their tea and Kazuto was still urging to make a move toward her. At this point he couldn't hold it in.

"If you we want we could-" Asuna was cut off once Kazuto pulled her in for a kiss. She was going to say they could go to her bedroom but she knew he couldn't wait. She put her cup down on the coffee table in front of her and embraced the feel of his lips on hers. Kazuto leaned forward making Asuna fall back with him on top. They retracted and gasped for air. "Kazuto can we do this in my room." Asuna whimpered. "Definitely." he replied whispering into her ear. Asuna kissed him again and wrapped her legs around Kazuto's torso. He picked her up and carried her up to her room still kissing each other.

When they made it up Kazuto put Asuna down to open the door. They walked in and Kazuto wasted no time pinning her against the door while slamming it in the process. He grabbed her by the wrists and lifted her arms above her head placing them on the door. Her arms were left there while Kazuto ran his finger tips down her arms and his hands traveled up and down her sides. Kazuto started running his tongue along Asuna's teeth demanding entry into her mouth. She parted her lips a little bit and felt a hot tongue swirl around her mouth and interlocking with her own tongue making Asuna moan into her lover's mouth.

To return the favor, Asuna brought her arms down to grasp his firm butt and started grinding her hips into Kazuto's making him moan. The experience was definitely heavenly but there was more yet to come. They seperated from their kiss leaving a bridge of saliva between their mouths. He picked her up and threw Asuna on her bed. Kazuto climbed on top her. Both of them now feeling really horny picked up the tempo.

Asuna pulled Kazuto's shirt off and brought herself up to swirl her hot tongue around his pectoral region's. "Mmm...Fuck Asuna...That feels great." Kazuto moaned. His erotic sounds made her nipples erect. Kazuto took action and pushed her down and followed her not putting too much weight on her. He lifted Asuna's shirt up past her chest and saw her baby blue bra. Kazuto reached his hot hand behind Asuna's back undoing the bra clasp. He massaged her perky breasts while she let out a few soft moans. He ran his thumbs across her nipples making her moan a little louder. "Ka-zu-to" hearing his name rolling down from Asuna's tongue was what he wanted to hear. To hear more Kazuto brought his head down to suck on her breasts. He sucked the left one while tweaking the nipple on it's twin. Asuna started moaning frequently "Ahh...ahh...Kazuto...don't stop." she moaned. Deciding to give her more he gnawed on Asuna's nipples soothingly. She arched her back while screaming.

Kazuto moved on and sent kisses down her body and she removed her shirt that was around her neck. When he reached the area where Asuna needed to be touched the most, Kazuto pulled her shorts off revealing the panties that matched her bra. Kazuto licked her inner thighs he kept on listening to Asuna's delicious moaning. "Ahh...Kazuto...stop ahhh...I didn't take a bath yet." embarrassed as she was she couldn't deny the sensation she was having right now. Kazuto removed her panties seeing that her womanhood was dripping. He stuck his tongue inside of her and right now Asuna lost it.

"Ahh...ah...ahhh...right there Kazuto...ahhh"

Kazuto wanted to make Asuna feel that she was his and no one else's. Right now he's beyond the standards with that.

"Kazuto...ah...I'm going to ahhh...cum..." when she reached her climax Asuna let out a lustful scream and wanted to make Kazuto feel good too. "Kazuto can I-" he was already one step ahead he unbuckled his pants and threw them to the side along with his underwear revealing his erection begging to be free the time he entered his girlfriend's house. Asuna was on all fours and grasped his cock and stroked it a few times and then started sucking on it. "Oh my god...ahh...Asuna ahh...don't stop." Kazuto grabbed a handful of Asuna's hair urging her to go faster. Asuna kept going faster until Kazuto reached his climax.

Asuna swallowed all of his semen in one gulp. Now they were going to make love to each other for the first time in the real world. "Ready?" Kazuto asked. Asuna replied with a small nod. Kazuto inserted his erection inside of Asuna. She let out a high pitch squeal "Does it hurt?" Kazuto asked. "It hurts a little bit but I'll be fine. Love me Kazuto." Thinking she'll be okay Kazuto started thrusting. The two of them started moaning erotically. Asuna was digging her nails into Kazuto's back. "AHHH, AHHH, AHHH" Asuna's moans got louder and louder and the two of them were close to their orgasm's and Kazuto started thrusting even faster. "Ka-zu-to I'm going to cum again." Asuna whimpered. "Me too...we'll cum together." Then they both came and a long, loud screech was heard by the two of them. Asuna was panting with exhaustion. She was going to get dressed but heard a seductive whisper in her ear "Who said we were finished?"

Kazuto picked Asuna up so they were both level. She wrapped her legs around him again. She was moaning louder than before. But she discovered something that was dreadful "Kazuto we're not using a condom. This is the real world after all." But Kazuto gave his reply "We don't need one...because I want you to be mine forever."

"Oh Kazuto." feeling so touched by his choice of words she went down to kiss him with more passion than they've ever shared. Then they both had a second orgasm and the Asuna fell right beside her partner next to each other.

"Hey, sorry for overdoing it."

"It's okay, I did it with the boy I love in the whole world."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Promise me when we get older. Will you marry me?"

"You didn't have to ask. Of course I would."

The two of them kissed each other and promised something that will never be broken.

THE END


	2. Anniversary

**Second smut piece**

**I have such a dirty mind but you guys too. So join me in this next piece will you? (Ha that rhymed) **

**Apologies for this one not being as long as the last one.**

**Don't forget to review, like, and enjoy life :)**

* * *

It's been a year after Kazuto and Asuna got married. Since their anniversary was tomorrow they wanted to get each other gifts. Kazuto bought something from a "shop for women" and was quite nervous that Asuna might see him as a pervert. But she was probably mature enough to accept it (hopefully). Asuna on the other hand couldn't find anything suitable for Kazuto. All she hoped for was that Kazuto faced the same problem.

Asuna was walking back to their cabin. She walked inside and saw that Kazuto was already home. "Oh hey Asuna. You came back a little later than I thought. Are you okay?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes I am fine I just-" before Asuna could reply she saw a wrapped up box on the dining table. She started bursting into tears. Kazuto ran up to her trying to comfort his in-game wife. "Asuna. Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"I-it's n-not y-you I j-just did-n't b-buy a-any-thing f-for y-you." Asuna cried. Kazuto pulled her in for a hug. "Asuna. You didn't have to buy me anything. I have you. Getting a gift was just something extra." Asuna calmed down a little bit but still felt bad that she didn't get him anything "There has to be something I could do to make up for it."

"Well you could open the present I bought for you."

"Sure."

The two of them traveled to the dining table and he handed her the box. She ripped off the gift wrap and opened the box. She pulled out what was inside. She was astonished. It was a velvet babydoll lingerie. Seeing her facial expression Kazuto was scared he might get punched like the last time when she disrobed and was too much of a virgin to make a move.

She turned to face Kazuto "Do you want me to try it on now?" she asked seductively

"Y-yeah sure." Kazuto stuttered. Asuna opened her menu and all her clothes disappeared in an electric shimmer. She was completely naked. Kazuto felt the bulge in his pants twitching, waiting to be released. She equipped it and it fit perfectly. "It looks amazing on you." Kazuto. "I think I might know a better way to make it up to you." Asuna whispered in his ear. "I'm listening."

"I have been a bad girl for not getting the sexiest boy in the world a gift. So for tonight I'll be your slave. Do whatever you want with me."

"Wait for me in the bedroom, I'll be up in a minute."

Asuna walked upstairs and winked at him. Kirito opened his menu and removed his clothes until he was wearing his underwear. He brought two pieces of black cloth and a glass of ice water and walked upstairs. He saw Asuna sitting on the bed cross legged. He put his ice water down on a night stand next to the bed and the cloth in his underwear. Kazuto pushed Asuna down on her back and climbed on top of her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Kazuto asked. "Yes please." Asuna replied eagerly.

Kazuto brought his head down to give a passionate kiss to Asuna. Their lips moved fluently in a ferocious manner and their tongues interlocking with one another. They kissed like they've never kissed before. While he was busy with her lips, Kazuto took one of the cloth pieces and tied Asuna's arms to the bed post. He retracted from her mouth and used the other cloth as a blindfold. She was now helpless and that's the way she wanted. Kazuto kissed her again and moved on to her neck. He started to kiss it and run his rough and hot tongue up and down.

Then he moved on to the rest of her body. He untied the lace that kept the clothing closed. He opened the lingerie revealing her perky breasts. Kazuto started massaging and groping them making Asuna moan. Then he started pinching her erect nipples making her moan louder. But moaning wasn't enough to satisfy him. He wanted to her moan his name. So he moved on to suck her breasts. "Oh my god. Ahhh. Ahhhh. Kazuto ahhh...punish me more ahhhh. Please." She demanded. "Yes ma'am."

He was swirling his trouble around her navel. He grabbed an ice cube from the glass of water. She felt a drop of water fall from the ice cube onto her chest. Kazuto placed the ice cube at the base of her neck. He slowly ran the cube down her body leaving a trail of cold water. When the ice cube reached her waist and Kauto running it on the accessible part of her waist just above her panties. After the ice melted, Kazuto went down to her core. He removed the panties and noticed how much she was enjoying his foreplay.

Kazuto put his tongue inside of her pussy. "Ahh ahh yes. Yes Kazuto. Don't stop." She moaned aloud. He was making a circular motion inside of her as her walls got even tighter. "Ahhh Kazuto I'm going to cum." Then her juices were flowing out of her as well a squeal of pleasure.

Kazuto open his settings and removed his underwear letting his erection dangle. He untied Asuna got up and removed her blindfold. Asuna opened her menu and unequipped the lingerie. She grasped Kazuto's cock and wasted no time sucking on it. He was taken aback by her aggressiveness but he loved it. She also grabbed his testicles and fondled them a little making him moan in pleasure. "Asuna ahhh...Go faster."

Obeying his commands she started sucking harder and faster. "Asuna...I'm gonna cut." Then he had his orgasm and she let his semen flow in his mouth and swallowed it down in one gulp. Kazuto pushed her back down and started kissing again. They playfully nibbled each other and fenced with each other tongues. Asuna gained dominance and flipped Kazuto so they switched positions.

She turned her body around so they could 69. She went back to sucking Kazuto's erection and he went back to licking Asuna's muff. Their moans were muffled because they dug each other's faces in their privates. They both picked up their pace as they both started moaning louder inside each other. They were both warm and moist from the excitement they experienced so far. Then they had their orgasms simultaneously.

Finally they got down to it. Asuna got up and fitted Kazuto's erection inside of her tight pussy. She started to ride Kazuto. She moved her hips rhythmically while she was screaming out in satisfaction. Kazuto brought his arms up to squeeze her breasts. "Asuna...Go faster." He felt Asuna's walls get tighter and tighter as she rode him. "Kazuto ahhh...ahh" Now this was just a video game so they didn't need any protection. She brought herself for one last simple kiss before they would reached their orgasms again. They retracted to gasp air and to speak. "Asuna I'm going to cum again."

"Ahhh it's okay you can come inside me if you ."

They finally reached their limit and Kazuto came inside of Asuna. They both least out an erotic scream. Asuna fell down besides Kazuto. "Happy anniversary Kazuto."

"You too. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

THE END


	3. Pool

**Hey guys glad to see your enjoying the story so far. I took the time to add thought into this and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Not gonna lie, I had no idea what I was doing**

**Don't forget to review, like, and enjoy life :)**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in Aincard. Kazuto and Asuna were sleeping in bed in each other's arms fully clothed. Asuna opened her eyes dilating we're bright orange pupils. She was on the balcony embracing the cool breeze and admiring the beautiful view. Soon after she felt two arms go around her stomach and a forehead go against the back of her scalp.

She could tell that Kazuto woke up. "Good morning honey." He said still holding on to her.

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful knowing you were there." He lied they didn't do it last night so he was unsatisfied. Then he lifted one his hands up to squeeze her breast. She let out a low moan and turned to confront him before he got carried away. "I'm going to make breakfast and we can talk about what we're going to do today okay?" Asuna asked. "Sure." Kazuto replied

She pecked him and ran down stairs. Goddammit, even with her messy appearance she still managed to get him turned on. He knew she was never one for morning sex but still.

Oh well, he'll probably get some action some time today. He ran downstairs to see that Asuna had breakfast ready, grilled fish, rolled omelette, and steamed rice. Kazuto's mouth was watering because he wanted her so badly and he was hungry too.

After Kazuto and Asuna finished eating they sat on their couch and started conversation. "So what do you want to do today?" asked Kazuto. "Well do you hear that we had a pool downstairs?" Asuna replied. "No I didn't do you wanna check it out?"

"Yeah."

"But we don't have swimming gear."

"We do now. Check your inventory."

Kazuto opened his menu and checked out his inventory and saw a pair of black swimming trucks. "When did you get this?" Kazuto asked. "Yesterday when I was shopping with the girls (**Rika and Keiko. Thought I should let you know**)"

"What did you get for yourself?"

"This." Asuna equipped a bikini that was white and had orange polka dots. It fit her perfectly. Kazuto stared her for a moment. He felt blood rush down to his groin. "Well don't just sit there. Get changed we're leaving now."

"Oh really? Sorry."

Kazuto equipped the trunks he was given. They walked to the far end of their cabin and found a staircase going down and started walking. When they made it down they saw it was kidney pool and it was 5ft deep. The two of them walked to the edge "Wow, the water looks amazing. Can't wait to jump in!" Asina said. "So why don't you?" Replied Kazuto and teasingly pushed. She lost her balance but reached her arm back to grab Kazuto's bicep and pulled him in with her.

"You dummy! What was that for!?" Sauna hollered as she surfaced from the water. "You just seemed eager it was too funny." Kazuto chuckled. "Well, I guess I have to pay you back for it."

"Really? What-" Asuna interrupted and slapped him across the face. He didn't realize that he was being a dick to her he just thought he was playing around.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." Asuna said innocently

"No I should be sorry. Pushing you in was a dick move."

"Well is it okay with you if we make love right now?"

"What!?"

"It's the reason why I wanted us to go here so we could try sex in a different way"

"So how about we shut up and start." then Kazuto pulled Asuna in for a long and passionate kiss. Their lips felt slippery and wet. It was really an interesting and hot experience. They retracted only to gasp for air and bring them back together. Kazuto carried her to the edge to make things easier for each other.

They were both making out at the edge of the pool. When the kiss proved it wasn't enough for them Kazuto kissed her cheek and ran his lips down her neck to the top of her breasts and he saw the entire bikini disappear.

He wasted no time massaging them as they filled his hands completely. They felt so moist and she let out a few soft moans. "K-Kazuto t-that feels so good. Keep going." She moaned out. He started to massage them a little bit rougher and squeezing them tighter. Then he ran his thumbs across her nipples. They felt so slippery and Kazuto was gnawing on one of them soothingly making Asuna almost pass out.

He kissed her torso but Asuna interrupted him "Wait shouldn't it be my turn?" In response Kazuto opened his menu and removed his trunks. "Go ahead." He said. Before she could even start Asuna changed their positions so that Kazuto was against the edge of the pool. He was taken aback by how she was able to dominate him so quickly.

Asuna moved in closer and kissed him again and grinded her hips into Kazuto's . She lowered herself to sit on Kazuto's rock hard member. She smirked as she saw Kazuto hiss through his teeth. _Why is she being such a tease_ Kazuto thought.

But she was done having her fun and sent kisses down his body and went under the water to suck his erection. Kazuto was groaning as she was bobbing her head in and out. He was pretty scared because he was afraid that Asuna might drown but he didn't see her health go down so it was okay. He arched back as she started to go faster and faster. "A-Asuna I'm going to cum." He wasn't sure if she could hear him under the water though. But even so Kazuto ended up coming inside of Asuna's mouth. She swallowed all of his cum and surfaced.

"Don't think you're getting away with that." Kazuto said and just kissed her. He didn't move his hands around her or insert his tongue inside. He just gave her a normal kiss and it was pure torture for her. He had the urge to feel her but he was only returning the favor. Something a gentleman would do. She couldn't stand it anymore "Ok Kazuto I learned my lesson. I won't tease again. I promise."

"That's a good girl." He replied. He grabbed her waist's and lifted her up until she was lying down on the pool deck. He was spreading her legs and started by putting two of his fingers inside of her. She was moaning aloud and was so horny that she started to massage her own breasts. When he put his fingers in and out he felt that Asuna's womanhood felt more slippery. He was eager to taste her so he inserted his tongue and having her soaked made his experience more amazing.

The texture of her insides felt so good against his hot tongue as he swirled around her. "Ahh, K-Kazuto, ahhhh I'm coming!" she squealed and she ejaculated. He grabbed her waists and pulled her back down into the pool. He instantly pulled her so his erection would get inside of her. She let out an erotic moan once he entered her.

Then he started to thrust. He was already going fast because they had experience with this already so this was nothing. "OH MY GOD. Kazuto go FASTER." he obeyed her wish as his thrusts kept on getting rougher and rougher. "Asuna...I'm going to cum again!" and when he reached his limit a shot of his cum entered her as she squealed for a third time.

They were both holding each other panting until Asuna had the strength to speak. "Aren't you going to do my other hole?"

Kazuto's eyes dilated with astonishment. "You want to do anal?"

"You're dick is still hard and I've been practicing when you weren't around."

Kazuto was a little hesitant at first but he wanted to know what anal felt like "Tell me if it hurts okay?"

"Okay"

"Are you nervous?"

She gave a small nod. Kazuto chuckled and replied "Me too."

Kazuto looked under the water and tried to find her anus. He inserted his erection inside of her other hole. She screeched in pain a little bit and a tear ran down her eye. He quickly got himself out "Oh my god! Asuna I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I'll be fine, keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Kazuto inserted himself inside of her again. She felt a little pain but got used to it quickly. Kazuto felt comfortable and started thrusting a little more rougher. Kazuto kept going and figured out why Tsuboi urged him to try it. He found the appeal.

When they finally felt comfortable with it, Kazuto's thrusts got more rougher. He felt her butthole twitch a little bit and it felt damn good. Asuna was enjoying it as well. "Ahhh! YES. Please do me more Kazuto."

"Asuna I'm coming again!" Kazuto had his fourth orgasm and the two of them let out an erotic scream. They were both weak and Asuna couldn't stand properly. So Kazuto picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"You're in pain. It's the least I could do for hurting you."

"Well it didn't hurt that bad. We should do it again."

Kazuto chuckled "Sure"

THE END


	4. The Threesome Series part I

**Okay then let's get down to it. Now the next two chapters are basically a mini-series of threesomes. Promise you they will entertain.**

**Can I get any fangirl requests?**

**I'll be honest. I turned on myself while writing this **

**Don't forget to review, like, and enjoy life :)**

* * *

It was dusk in Aincard. Asuna was walking home from the market with groceries in her hands. She and Kazuto invited Rika over for dinner. Though she never really agreed to it and had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Was it jealousy? No, she was married to Kazuto happily and Rika knows that. She arrived home and when she walked inside she saw Kazuto and Rika engaged in conversation having a good time.

Kazuto turned his head to acknowledge her. "Oh, hey Asuna! Glad to see you home." Kazuto said cheerfully.

"Hey Asuna!" Rika hollered

"Hey guys. I'll cook dinner now." Asuna replied awkwardly. She went to the kitchen and started cooking and while doing so she heard Kazuto and Rika enjoying themselves in the dining room. She had a frown on her face, they were definitely having fun without her. A tear rolled down her eye.

When she served dinner she simply said. "Sorry guys but I feel tired right now. You guys can eat I'll be upstairs in bed." Then she disappeared upstairs. "Hey Rika could you excuse me for a minute?" Kazuto asked her. "Of course. She looks like she could use your company." She replied. "Thanks." then Kazuto ran uupstairs to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Asuna sitting on the edge of the bed hugging a pillow. "Hey what's wrong? Talk to me." Kazuto said sitting next to her. "Sorry, I guess I feel a little jealous seeing you too so happy."

"Asuna, she's just a friend okay? I'm not going to leave you for her. I promise. You're the greatest thing that ever happened in my life." He pulled her in for a hug and she hugged him back. "Okay, but I really do feel tired. I'll be here until you're finished."

"Okay. Thanks for understanding."

"But before you go. Will you kiss me?"

"Okay, just a kiss and then I'm gone."

Asuna wrapped her arms around his neck and Kazuto wrapped his around her waist and felt their lips meet each other. The two of them were embracing each other as Asuna started sucking on Kazuto's lips not wanting to let go. Their tongues interlocked with each other, both so warm and rough. She turned her head for better access. Asuna got more and more into it as her hand slowly ran up Kazuto's thigh all the way to his groin. He took notice and parted away from her. "Okay I think that's enough." Kazuto said and stormed out of the room.

He walked down and saw Rika just sitting their. "Hey sorry I took a long time."

"What happened?"

"Asuna felt jealous since she thought I wanted you over her. But she's feeling better know. She is tired though so I let her sleep."

Then Rika's innocent happy face turned into a dirty smirk. "So she's asleep?"

"Uh...I'm not sure. If you want I'll check-"

"There's no need for that." Rika said. She stood up from her seat and started walking to Kazuto. "If she's cooped up in bed then she can't hear what's going to happen next."

Kazuto felt a combination of confusion, fear, and arousal. "What are-" before he could say another word Rika sat on his lap and pulled him in for a kiss. Kazuto was completely frozen under her lips. What was he doing, cheating on his wife? What a bastard. His mind was telling him to stop but his body told him to go. He listened to his body and wrapped his arms around her back. Then he heard an electric shimmer and Rika's pants were off. "Mmmm. Kazuto take it off and do me or I'll tell Asuna." now this turned into blackmail and he had no choice. He removed his pants and underwear.

Rika looked astonished "Wow so this is what a real dick looks like." She said. "Can't wait to have it for the first time." throughout the entire thing Kazuto was speechless. Rika really did want him after all. What a horny slut. When she brought herself down onto his erection she let out a long erotic moan. "Shhh. We don't want Asuna to hear us." Kazuto said putting his hand against her mouth.

"Right. I'll keep going and I'll do my best to be quiet." Rika started to ride Kazuto but she ended up breaking her promise. Her moans could be heard all over the house. Kazuto was definitely sure that Asuna would hear them.

Meanwhile, Asuna was in her room until she heard a muffled noise. Curious to hear what it was she put her ear against the wall and what was a muffled noise was actually a moan of pleasure. She felt broken inside and wanted to cry but at the same time she was feeling turned on. She opened her menu and removed her pants and panties. She felt the heat pooling in her core. Then her fingers started running in and out of her. The way they were doing it got her aroused and she couldn't help but masturbate.

Both Rika and Kazuto were both naked and Rika was still riding him. The two of them were moaning in pleasure. Rika took Kazuto's hands and placed them on her breasts and held them there until she was certain Kazuto wouldn't let go. "Ahhh...ahhh Kazuto I'm going to come." Rika moaned aloud. Kazuto was reaching his limit too but preferred not to tell her. The two of them reached their climax simultaneously and both screamed in satisfaction.

Rika put all her clothes on as well as Kazuto. "Alright well I'm gone. Don't forget to tell Asuna I said goodbye." she said cheerfully and walked out of the door.

_What was I doing? No doubt she heard us. Maybe I need to call Rika back_

~Later that day~

"Hey Asuna were you listening to me and Kazuto have sex earlier?"

"Yeah I did but after hearing the two of you moan I got turned on."

"Oh so you like the way I moan."

"What? No I didn't say-"

"I'm only teasing you. But out of honesty would you strip for me?"

"What!?"

"It's okay I promise I'll strip too."

At first Asuna had no idea what to do. But at first she did feel turned on and she did what she was told. The two of them were both naked. Rika started massaging her breasts and fingering Asuna's womanhood. "Wow you're still wet from earlier aren't you?" Rika asked. It was a rhetorical question so Asuna didn't answer. The two of them were withering on the bed. Rika pulled Asuna on top of her and they continued "lezzing" out. Rika brought her hand to Asuna's pussy. Fingering her until she would reached her limit. This was totally unlike anything Asuna ever experienced. She also never thought doing it with a girl would be so fun. Rika started moving her fingers faster and Asuna's moans got louder and louder. Rika fingered her until she felt Asuna dripping.

"I think that's good enough. Hey Kazuto you can come in now." Rika hollered. Asuna looked astonished and turned her head to see Kazuto who was naked. "I'm sorry Asuna. But I can't hold back anymore." Kazuto said inserted his erection inside of her. His thrusts were already rough and he lifted her up so her back was against him and he was fondling her breasts. Rika got down and licked Asuna's pussy. She was being entered by a cock and tongue. Something she had no idea she would ever experience. She really lost it this time and let out a hot screech.

Kazuto I was on the bed and Asuna was riding Kazuto's cock and Rika's pussy was in Kazuto's mouth. The two girls were moaning erotically. Asuna felt like her hips were moving on her own and felt no control whatsoever. His cock kept hardening inside of her. Rika felt Kazuto's tongue circle around her insides. It felt so great inside of her. "Ahhh ahhh I think I'm going to cum soon." Asuna moaned "It's okay I'm going to cum too. We'll all climax together." Rika said. All three of them screamed and released their juices.

_Oh who am I kidding? A three some? This isn't some sort of hentai. _Kazuto snapped out of his daydream. He heard footsteps. _Oh Shit. _What was he supposed to do? She heard everything. "Hey Kazuto are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here."

Asuna appeared from behind the corner "Is Rika gone?"

"Yeah."

"So tell me. Was she better than me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was she better at sex than me?"

"Not really. She rushed it and I never wanted it. She took me by surprise."

Asuna gave a small smile and caressed his thigh. "Well. Can you prove to me that you still love me?"

"What? You're not mad?"

"You didn't leave me for that horny slutbag. But I just want to make sure."

"So why don't we shut up and start."

The two of them pulled each other in for a hot passionate kiss. Kazuto picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom. The door was already open and they were both on the bed. Kazuto was on top of her and they held each other's hands while kissing. Asuna removed her right hand from Kazuto's hand. She opened her menu and stripped herself of her top. To make it fair he removed his shirt as well. Kazuto sent kisses down to her chest.

He was sucking on her left breast and fondled the right one. Her nipples felt hot and hard. He swirled his tongue and ran his thumb around her nipples. They have done this thing so many times before. But they never get bored of each other. "Ka-zu-to" the way his named rolled down her tongue was so hot. He sent his hand down to finger her. He felt Asuna's pants were already removed and she was already dripping. He went down on her inserting his tongue inside of her swirling it so he wouldn't miss an inch of her inner walls.

"Ahh. Kazuto. Ahhhh. I'm coming."

He removed his head away from her to let her ejaculate. He dipped his fingers into a puddle of her juices. He put them in his mouth. "Wow Asuna. You taste so good. Sometimes savory."

"Can I taste you now?" she asked desperately. Kazuto opened his menu and removed his pants and underwear letting his erection sway. Asuna got on all fours and was stroking his cock. After hearing him hiss through his teeth she put his mouth around his rock hard erection. Her tongue licked the tip and then ran her mouth along the side. She really has improved her skills. She doesn't have a gag reflex anymore and she knows his sensitive spots. "Ahh. Fuck Asuna. I'm coming." all of his fluids were released inside of her mouth. She swallowed it all in one gulp. "Will you do me now?"

Before thinking, Kazuto brought her down on her back and entered her in a record time. His thrusts were already so rough. They were both making hot love sounds saying each other's names. Asuna moved his hips along with Kazuto's thrusts. Willing to savor this moment Kazuto massaged her breasts and kissed her passionately as he drove into her with more force.

"Kazuto! I'm close!"

"Me too!"

Kazuto thrusted with all the force he had. "KAZUTO"

His erection exploded and all of his juices were flowing inside of her. They were both snuggling in bed. "So am I better than Rika?"

"You're better than any girl I've ever known."

THE END


	5. The Threesome Series Part II

**The last one had Rika and now this one has Sugu. My girlfriend actually helped me write this because she read the last four chapters and wanted to be a part of it. I wasn't going to say no so here it is.**

**I did something a little different. I didn't include dialogue for the main sex parts. Let me know what you think.**

**Don't forget to review, like, and enjoy life :)**

* * *

Throughout all the days Sugu has known Kazuto. She was always jealous that he kept giving Asuna attention. They never knew why because she wouldn't talk to Kazuto when he was with Asuna. Only when he was alone.

One day, Kazuto was going to meet Asuna at the park.

While he was getting ready, Sugu was staring at him flushed red. She saw that he was shirtless and his toned body really got her going. It was true that she did develop a thing towards him and she never acted on it. Today might be that day.

The two of them were at the door step as Kazuto was ready to leave. What was going to happen next was completely unexpected.

Sugu pinned Kazuto against the wall. Her forehead up against his, her breath felt so hot against his neck. Her fingers were undoing the button on his pants.

"Kazuto. Please stop trying to resist." She whispered into his ear.

Why did she have to be so fit? Sugu was pressing his arms on the wall holding him down effortlessly. She ran one of her hands under his shirt touching his bare skin.

"Suguha...please stop."

"Why? Asuna doesn't have to find out."

"But I love her though."

"You may. But I could see you're already hard." Sugu replied after pulling his pants down seeing his erection under his underwear.

"It's natural to feel...Ahhh" before Kazuto could finish his sentence Suguha was stroking his cock. He couldn't deny the fact it felt so damn good. Her other hand was running up and down his thigh.

Every stroke she made just got him closer and closer to his limit. "Suguha I'm coming!" Kazuto let out a long moan as his juices flew out from his erection and onto Suguha's face. Her face was covered in semen but she wasn't finished. She wiped off the semen with her hands and brought herself up so their faces were level. She leaned her head in and crashed her lips onto Kazuto's. It felt so rough and demanding. Way better then how Asuna would kiss him."

As her hands continued to roam around his body. He didn't seem to mind.

Finally she separated from him. "Tonight you and I are going to continue from where we left off. I'll make sure to give you the greatest sex you've ever had."

Kazuto knew that there was no backing out of this. He was going down one fucked up road.

* * *

For the next few days both Kazuto and Suguha made their sex thing a routine and what made it better was that Kazuto's parents were away for a vacation** (this was the best we could come up with)**. Whenever Kazuto came home, Sugu was waiting for him on the couch.

With every insert he made inside of Sugu he was filled with regret. But to be honest he did find an upside to it.

This was actually a good work out for him. It helped build up his stamina and cardio. Then it started to become really amusing to the fact that it was more of a game to see who could take it the longest.

Sugu was always on top of him riding him, making him feel intimidated. But then the battle for dominance had it's tables turned when Kazuto had her on his back and started thrusting her. Was he really winning or did she let him do what he wanted? He couldn't tell.

"Ahhh oh my god...Ahhh...Kazuto go faster." She moaned aloud.

Was there any emotion involved? Probably not. It's all just for fun.

* * *

It's been a week and a half and Asuna never heard from Kazuto in a while. She felt so worried and wanted to see if he was okay. She got dressed and was heading to his house.

Meanwhile, Kazuto walked in to his house and stripped down until he was clad in nothing but boxers and Suguha completely topless. Kazuto climbed on top of her and kissed her. He was already being so aggressive on her. She started running her hands all over his bare skin.

He went down to suck on Sugu's tits "Mmmm...shit that feels good."

She pulled on his hair urging for more.

Suddenly the front door creaked open. Kazuto froze in fear as he turned his head to see the shocked and wide gaze of Asuna.

"Asuna. It's rude to stare." Sugu said carelessly.o

Asuna felt betrayal. She broke into tears and ran out of the house crying. "Asuna wait!" Kazuto yelled and he put on his clothekms faster than he normally would. He ran out to go follow her.

He saw her running down the street and was catching up to her. Then he finally got close. "Asuna!" he shouted catching her arm but she shoved him off.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she cried. Tears were running down her cheeks feeling so hurt and frustrated.

"Asuna I'm sorry. Just let me explain."

"Explain what?! There's nothing TO explain. I saw you on top of Suguha. I thought we had something beautiful."

"We still do."

"Then why we're you on top of Suguha?" she asked.

He was speechless. She was right, he was on top of his cousin. His own FAMILY.

"Did she force you into it?" she asked.

Kazuto was speechless. He wanted to lie to her. Really badly. But he hurt her enough already so there was no point in deceiving her.

"No. It was consensual."

Asuna lost all feelings toward him. "Then forget we ever met." she said with disgust.

Kazuto walked in the opposite direction back home. He walked backed home and closed the door. "Don't forgot to lock the door." Sugu joked

"Shut up. We're done." Kazuto said storming into his room

* * *

For the next two weeks Asuna and Kazuto avoided each other. Never said hello, never stayed close, and never made eye contact.

All their friends asked them "what happened" and all they would say was "I don't want to talk about it.

But deep down Asuna felt that this was completely pointless. Sure Kazuto was being a bastard but she was sure that he felt the same way that she felt. So one day she decided to visit him.

Asuna was at his doorstep and rang the doorbell. Sugu opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Let me talk to Kazuto."

"Sorry but he's busy right now. Come back later." Sugu was closing the door but Asuna held it open.

"No he's not. Let me talk to him." Asuna said now sounding so stern.

"He's in his room."

Asuna walked inside and ran to see Kazuto. She entered his room to see him lying down in bed staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to see the orange haired girl before him and sat up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to ask you a question if that's okay."

"What is it?"

"We're you really into Suguha when we were going out?"

"No."

"So she did force it on you."

"Probably."

"Then why did you say that you were into it?"

"Because I found in a sense that it was fun and that I treated like a game. It turned into a fetish for me."

"Do you have feelings toward her."

"Of course not. Every time I did it with her. I always tried to imagine you were there below me or on top of me."

"That's all I needed to hear." then Asuna walked closer to him and got on her knees. She pulled down on his sweat pants and underwear to see his erection. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"It feels so hard. I only started to touch it." Asuna said while stroking it a few times.

"kiss me." she demanded.

"Huh?" Kazuto was still trying to process what was happening. "Or maybe you would like to compare me and Suguha." Asuna added. She took off her shirt and undid her bra. "Do whatever you want with me."

The two of them were withering on Kazuto's bed and engaged in a hot and hard lip lock. Their tongues were swirling around each other's as saliva poured down from their mouths. They separated to catch their breath. "Why are you doing this?"

"Throughout my entire life I was never one to be social with guys. But when I found you, I knew that we would always look out for each other. You even married me and started a family."

They kissed each other again and Kazuto put her back down and got on top of her. He touched her nipples as they were already erect. She moaned at the sensation of Kazuto's touch. Then he started to attack her chest by sucking on her breasts and fondling them.

Meanwhile, downstairs Sugu got bored and noticed that Asuna was in his room for a while. So she decided to see what they were up to. As she approached the door to Kazuto's room she heard moaning on the other side.

She felt so into horny though. She wanted a piece of the action too. She barged in without any notice. "Suguha. It's rude to stare." Asuna joked. Then they kept going.

Sugu was standing there, wondering when she should jump in. She was so tempted she couldn't hold in the excitement. This is the first time she saw two people doing it. Especially if that person was Kazuto. The boy that she always wanted.

What happened next was that Kazuto sat up with his legs off the side of the bed. Asuna on her knees still on the bed kissing him. Sugu saw Kazuto's erection dangling in plain sight. Did he want her to do it? She didn't know. But she was feeling so wet right now she couldn't contain herself.

She walked over, got on her knees and wrapped her mouth around Kazuto's warm and stiff rod. When she saw they didn't seem to care she kept going. Though Asuna didn't mind she was jealous that Suguha got to eat him out before she could. So she went down too and sucked on Kazuto's scrotum.

He was having the time of his life. The first threesome he ever had in his life. His hands were gripping the sheets and he arched back in ecstasy moaning with pleasure. They were so hard him. Maybe they wanted to see who could get him to cum faster. When Sugu got her mouth out of Kazuto. Asuna would have her turn.

To the girls it was a competition but to Kazuto it felt like heaven on earth. He was soon to reach his limit.

Finally Kazuto ejaculated all of his fluids and they flew all over the girls' faces. It felt so sticky and warm. The two of them climbed on the bed.

They both got on all fours sticking their butts out. Kazuto chose to enter Asuna and just finger Sugu. Both girls felt the same pleasure with Kazuto's dick and fingers moving at he same speed. The two of them got so horny they kissed each other as their moans drowned into each other's lips. As his motions got faster and rougher both girls were getting close to their limit. Kazuto kept on going faster and faster and then both of their orgasms synchronized.

Both them screamed in pleasure and then panted to get their breath back. Sugu felt infuriated that she never entered got entered. So she pushed Kazuto down to the bed and sat down on his cock straddling in the opposite direction. Sugu rode Kazuto and what Asuna did was put her womanhood directly on Kazuto's mouth.

All three of them now feeling the same pleasure. Asuna felt Kazuto's tongue swirl around her and Sugu felt Kazuto's dick stiffen inside of her. Everyone did their absolute best to savor this moment. Out of all this Kazuto was probably the happiest boy on earth.

Then all their orgams happened at the same time with everyone screaming with satisfaction.

THE END


	6. Discovered

**You know what I'm not doing threesomes from this point forward. I really can't think of anything else that involves a threesome. So from this point forward there will just be kiritoxasuna. **

**Plus it has been a while. Sorry about that**

**Don't forget to review, like, and enjoy life :)**

* * *

Today in the real world it was a sunny, warm, and sexy day. Since school ended because of summer break and Asuna decided to go out with her friends and Kazuto. Especially Kazuto. It's been forever since they ever had a chance to let out all the sexual desires she had on him.

Her parents and brother were still at work and they wouldn't mind if she went out with a few friends. She's big enough.

She phoned Rika, Keiko, and Kazuto. They would all meet at her house.

She was sitting on the sofa and then heard the doorbell. She walked over to get it and opened it to see Kazuto who was delighted to see her. "Hey hun, it's great to see you." Kazuto said. "It's good to see you too." Asuna replied.

"Are the other's here yet?"

"No you're actually the first one here. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

"Yeah sure. You wouldn't mind if I sat next to you, would you?"

"No of course not."

So the two sat in the sofa as they waited for the other two girls to appear. While Kazuto was sitting he saw that Asuna was lying back and saw the most erotic pose he'd ever see her do. Her legs were spread and her skirt lifted up just a little bit to see her panties and her yellow shirt lifted up past her navel.

Dammit. This was probably the worst moment to be turned on. But as he felt the excitement was flowing into his loins he really couldn't deny what he was feeling right now. He climbed on top of Asuna, faster than he usually would and grabbed her clothed breasts. She was too slow to react. "Ka-Kazuto what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I just saw you in this position and I couldn't hold back."

"But we can't do sexual stuff now. They might come soon."

"Then I'll just make it quick."

"You're such a perv. Fine, just fondle."

Then with her permission Kazuto went away at groping Asuna's breasts. She was letting out a few soft moans as he ran his hands all over her mounds of flesh. "How does it feel?" he asked. "I-I don't know."

"Then I guess I'll have to be more direct."

Kazuto lifted Asuna's shirt off and pushed up her bra to see her perky breasts with rigid nipples. Asuna's moans got louder as Kazuto groped her bare skin and pinched her nipples. Then he brought his head down to kiss her as she was passing out from the pleasure she was feeling right now. His lips crashed down with so much force, his lips felt so wet and she loved being having Kazuto swirl his tongue around the insides of her mouth so viciously. Now he got Asuna so into it that she didn't seem to care when Rika or Keiko would come.

Kazuto separated from her lips. He kissed her cheek and then started kissing her neck. Now that she was feeling horny as well she couldn't help but reach her hand down to feel Kazuto's bulge though his shorts. "You little minx." he said seductively against her neck. "Please Kazuto, I want it."

Feeling more than happy to oblige, Kazuto got sat up and started unbuttoning his shorts and Asuna sat up to help him. She pulled down both his underwear and shorts and before Kazuto could react, he felt Asuna push him down with barely any force as she wasted little time wrapping her lips around Kazuto's cock. Damn, she really got better the last time we did it. Where did she learn this? Thoughts flew through Kazuto's mind while letting out exquisite moans of joy. He felt her saliva dripping down from her mouth and her lips going tighter and tighter around his gentleman region. He was almost at his limit so he grabbed two handfuls of her hair and bobbed her head at a quicker pace. Then as Kazuto had his orgasm. He screamed out with so much satisfaction and Asuna's scream was muffled with her mouth all over Kazuto's erection.

"I think that should be enough." Asuna whimpered

"No it's not, you're just as horny as I am right now." Kazuto said

"What? I'm never as horny as you are."

"Really? Then how come you feel so wet?" Kazuto asked while feeling Asuna's soaked panties. He pulled them down while keeping Asuna's skirt on. He wasted no time entering her and making so many rough thrusts. Asuna was moaning was so deafening that it echoed off the walls. Her thoughts of getting caught were drowned in her thoughts of Kazuto's thick and long cock and her pussy started stretching and enclosing her walls around his erection.

Her legs wrapped around him and her nails digging in through the material of his shirt. He moved faster knowing that he was about to reach his climax. Finally, after a long moment of insertion, the two of them both came simultaneously. The two of them were catching their breath and Kazuto started to speak. "That felt good didn't it?" Kazuto asked. "No not really. You didn't ride me hard enough." Asuna replied feeling smug. Kazuto felt disappointed "Then how about you get in top next time?" Kazuto asked. "Fine."

Before Kazuto could react, Asuna pushed him down to his back and the next moment was her riding him. Her hips were moving rhythmically as her bodyirs bobbed up and down. Her breasts were bouncing and her walls got even tighter. She gasped as Kazuto's cock grew longer and went deeper inside of her. "Oh my god Kazuto! It feels...so good!" she screamed. Her hips felt like they were moving like they had a mind of their own as he moaned "yes...I'm nearly there. Don't stop!" It was too much for him. He let out his saltiness and the two of them let out a cry of pleasure. Her body collapsed on top her lover and the two felt exhausted.

Suddenly they heard a ring from the door bell. Their eyes widened in fear. Rika and Keiko were standing behind the door. Asuna opened it and she was fully clothed. "Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Asuna, sorry we're late." Rika said with a smile "Is Kazuto here?"

"Yeah I'm here." he said walking to the door also fully clothed.

"Ready to go?" Asuna asked.

"We are but I think you should get changed first." Keiko said.

"What are you talking about?" Asuna asked. The two girls pointed at Asuna's lower body. She stared in horror as she saw cum pouring down her legs.

"We know we were gone for a long time but you two really need to contain yourselves." Rika said.

THE END


	7. Asuna's Occupation

**A very quick announcement. This story is ending soon so I'll take four more requests. Right now I'm working on another chapter so get your requests in as soon as possible.**

**Don't forget to review like and enjoy life :)**

* * *

It was late after school. Kazuto and Asuna were both in class. Asuna had to complete a career questionnaire and she was never really the ambitious type so she really had no idea what her career path or ideal occupation would be. Asuna stared at the paper clicking her pen with Kazuto across from her bored as can be. Finally, feeling impatient he started to speak "Why don't you just write whatever and then just turn it in?" he asked. "Are you serious? This is a strict evaluation and "whatever" is not a valid answer." Asuna replied.

"You take this stuff way too seriously." he snorted. "And you it seems you don't take this seriously at all." she replied. "Whatever. Don't you have a plan in mind?"

It was utter silence for half a minute until Asuna spoke "Well my parents said that I should attend an all-girls university and I do have some idea of what I want to be."

"So just write it down." Kazuto replied. "I can't it's too embarrassing." Asuna said. "What can be embarrassing about a career? You don't have to be ashamed of what you want to be."

"What did you write down?" Asuna asked. "Well I said that I wanted to go to a technical school and become a software developer. I want to create a game like SAO but without people dying in real life."

"Somehow you seem to be responsible."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Doesn't matter."

As Asuna continued staring at her paper and Kazuto was hungry, so he took out a box of pocky sticks and started eating the chocolate coated biscuits. Asuna stared at Kazuto was staring at the sticks mad she too was feeling famished. Maybe if she had a snack she would be able to think straight "Hey can I have one?" she asked. "Of course." Kazuto replied handing her one. They both crunched away at their sticks. When they were finished Kazuto had an interesting idea. "You want another one?" Kazuto asked. "Ok. Thanks."

When he was going to offer it, he quickly put one end in his mouth. "Kazuto!"Asuna replied shockingly. "I've wanted to try this for a long time." He said.

It's true that he wanted to try the pocky stick game for a while now and he talked about it so much that Asuna was interested as well. "Ok let's do it." she said. The two of them had both ends of the sticks in their mouths. The two of them inched closer and closer with each bite they took. The two were blushing red and felt warm. As both halves of the stick were gone they were both entwined into a hot and hard kiss. Kazuto's lips were so forceful and entering his tongue in so quickly. It was one side of Kazuto that Asuna hated and loved all at once. She never liked how he always dominated her and it was embarrassing because she was the oldest. On the other hand the two have been around together for a long time to know that Kazuto was such an expert at turning her on and making her satisfied.

He reached his hands out to grope her breasts. He fondled them a bit too roughly for Asuna's taste. "We're only touching right?" she asked as they both retracted to catch their breath "Yeah that's right."

Kazuto lifted his chair and placed it next to Asuna so they both sat next to each other. They were both feeling around each other's genitalia. Kazuto felt his wood grow stiffer and longer and Asuna grew more moist. Kazuto got Asuna to stand up and he pulled down her panties from under her skirt. "You said we'd only touch." Asuna whimpered. "Yeah I know." Kazuto replied as he bent Asuna down on the desk and started inserting two fingers inside of her. Her moans grew louder and louder as his fingers picked up their pace.

Wanting to feel more, Kazuto penetrated Asuna with his erection. "Are you serious?" Asuna asked in disbelief. "What? You said that we would only touch."

"Not in that way idiot!"

"Come on Asuna I know you want it." He said while licking her ear. She didn't say a word after a while. All that came out were rough moans.

"What if someone comes?" Kazuto asked seductively. "Don't say that." Asuna replied with embarrassment.

"I could only imagine how someone, especially a teacher would see Asuna, a great honor student from such a prestigious family be seen bent down on a desk, half naked, being fucked by someone lowly as me."

That entire sentence was so humiliating that it made Asuna feel like she wanted to die. He flipped her around and slammed her back down on the table. Kazuto's thrusts became more rough as he did his best to make her feel good. "Asuna I can feel your vaginal walls closing around me."

"Kazuto...Ahh..stop ahh...this isn't fair."

"What are you talking about?"

"If we fool around here. I'll won't stop thinking about you during school."

"But I want you to keep thinking about me. I want you keep thinking about me. So you will understand that you'll always be mine."

She was taking a long time to cum than usual. Most of the time she would ejaculate after maybe two minutes. Right now it's been five. Kazuto himself was surprised that he lasted this long. "Asuna seems to have a lot of endurance today huh."

"Kazuto...ahhh...please."

Kazuto ripped off each other's jackets and revealed Asuna's perky breasts to the entire world as if banging in public was too over kill. Aren't there people in this building?

"Asuna, I'm coming now."

Right now she was being penetrated a bit too hard so she couldn't say anything. Then she screeched so loud that the windows would probably crack.

"Idiot." Asuna said quietly.

~10 minutes later~

Both Kazuto and Asuna had their clothes back on and Asuna was still staring at her paper. "So you still haven't decided yet?" Kazuto said feeling impatient.

"I've just decided on this. Ok let's go."

The two of them got their bags, Asuna put her questionare on the teacher's desk, and the two of them exited the classroom. "So what did you write down?" Kazuto asked. "You don't have to know."

"Oh come on. I waited forever wondering what you wanted to be."

"Sorry, you'll have to keep me forever if you want to find out."

On the piece if paper there was a line titled _Occupation _and on that line Asuna wrote,

_Kazuto's Wife_


	8. Foursome

**Because this update is way overdue. Two more chapters.**

**Don't forget to review, like, and enjoy life :)**

* * *

It was summer. Kazuto and Asuna had nothing to do and after a few days of thinking about it. They both decided to invite Eugeo and Alice to join them because they never had any social time in reality. The two of them talked about it and they said that they wanted to go to a hot spring. A great place for relieving stress since Project Alicization. The couple asked Eugeo and Alice if they were up to it and they agreed to meet after lunch. What they didn't mention was that it was a mixedbathing spring and Asuna rented the whole thing for the day to avoid some type of "embarrassing encounter" with strangers. They also noticed there was some sort of sexual tension between Eugeo and Alicia.

They all met at the entrance all and greeted each other happy that the four of them were able to meet like this. "So Asuna you rented the entire spring just for the four us?" Alice asked. "Yeah my parents were okay with it when I told them about you guys after we went through Project Alicization. We have this place for two hours so let's make this last." Asuna said. They walked inside and into the changing rooms. Kazuto and Eugeo went to the men's and Asuna and Alice went to the women's. Their main reason for inviting the two was to bring out the sexual feelings they had for each other. They hoped to talk to them about it to soften them up. If that didn't work Kazuto and Asuna had a back up plan.

In the men's changing room, Kazuto decided to talk about how appealing Alicia was to Eugeo and then talk to him about sexual fantasies.

"So Eugeo how have you been?" Kazuto asked. "I feel great since you and Asuna gave me time to relax." Eugeo replied.

"That's great. So how was it working with Alicia?"

"She's a great partner. She can take care of herself pretty well and a wonderful person in general."

"In general?"

Eugeo started feeling uncomfortable and Kazuto could tell with the look Eugeo had on his face "Well uh...she can use a sword pretty well and has really nice hair."

Now he started to deepen the conversation "What about her figure?" Kazuto asked wearing a semi-sinister grin.

"Kazuto, where are you going with this?"

"Oh nothing, were just friends talking about girls. Usual guy talk."

"Ok then, how's your sex life?" Eugeo asked trying to make Kazuto feel uncomfortable.

"Oh it's amazing. I'm just so sorry you don't have one yourself." Kazuto answered. He was really having fun with this. But it barely got him anywhere. The next thing that happened was Eugeo leaving to find a footlocker far from Kazuto. Kazuto thought he did good and then left the changing rooms to find a spring.

In the girl's changing area Asuna was going to talk to Alicia what teenage girls always talk about. Boys. Nothing sexual specific. To make it easier for her, Alice started the conversation "So how are things with Kazuto?" Alice asked. "Things couldn't be better, he's the type of guy any girl would want." Asuna replied cheerfully. "See that's something I want, I'm just upset I can't find a guy like that." Alicia said with a frown. "Really? No guy at all?" Asuna asked with a puzzled look. Alicia just looked at her and nodded. "But what about Eugeo? He's pretty much the only guy you know."

"True and he's a nice guy too and cute. But even though I feel for him, he probably doesn't feel for me."

Asuna saw a Alicia's eyes water. She got close to her and took her hands "Alicia, you don't have to be doubtful. Tell him your feelings and see what he thinks."

"You think he'll like me back?" Alicia asked wiping her eyes. "Nobody ever fell in love without being a little brave."

"Okay, I'll tell him when I get the chance. Thanks Asuna." Alice said with her confidence restored. Asuna left wrapped in a towel, nude. Same went for Kazuto. They both ran into each other at the entrance one of the tubs. "So how did it go with Eugeo?" She asked. "I believe it went great. After a short talk I think he wants her." Kazuto said feeling proud of himself. Asuna was proud of him but a little disappointed that she couldn't bring out the desire in her. "I just convinced her to confess her feelings." She said.

"That's it? What was the point of renting out this entire spring?" Kazuto asked so bewildered. He was right though, they could've just told them to say they loved each other and get them a room. "I know, but I guess I can't talk about those type of things." Asuna growled. Her towel dropped to the floor. Kazuto couldn't just stand there and watch so sped up behind her and when he was in reach, grabbed her breasts feeling them ever so roughly."Kazuto?!" she gasped. "Come on you were asking for this." Kazuto whispered into Asuna's ear. She could feel his clothed erection feel her butt. He picked her up and carried her into the tub. He kissed her roughly until the two couldn't breath. Kazuto parted from her to get air and kissed her again. His left hand groped Asuna's left breast and traveled down her torso to her leaking pussy. He inserted a finger and stirred it around as the Asuna's walls closed sucking it in.

Meanwhile, Eugeo was walking down the hallway thinking about his conversation with Kazuto. He couldn't stop thinking about Alice, he wanted to touch her so badly and make her his. His hands itching to roaming her body and leave not a single inch of flesh undiscovered. Alice walked down the same hallway and couldn't keep her feelings inside her anymore. She had to tell him or die waiting for another chance. They ran into each other outside of the tub Kazuto and Asuna were in. "Hey Eugeo." Alice said. "Hi." Eugeo replied. "Okay Eugeo I have something important to tell you."

Eugeo let her speak and wondered how she looked under that towel. Alice took a deep breath about to speak, but Eugeo couldn't contain himself, he took Alice by the arms and pushed her to the wall. Eugeo kissed her hard and threw her towel down. He pushed himself against her body. Heleft a stream of saliva down her neck with his warm tongue. He started to bite it leaving a red mark.

This didn't go as how Alice planned it but she did want to do this anyway so it didn't matter. She wrapped her arms around Eugeo's head. Eugeo sent kisses from her neck down to the top of Alice's left breast. Then he went straight to the nipple, circiling his tongue around it. He wanted to taste more of her and bent down so he was eye level with Alice's vagina. He saw it pouring and stuck his tongue in her to clean up the mess. Alice couldn't contain herself and moaned aloud. They didn't know that Kazuto and Asuna were in the room behind them so Alice's moans got louder. Meanwhile, Kazuto and Asuna were about to do it until they heard a moan coming from the door. "Looks like they're having fun." Kazuto said and smiled. "You know we could invite them in." Asuna said. "Is that why you rented this place?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

The Kazuto and Asuna walked over to the door and when they opened it, they saw them both naked Alice blowing Eugeo. They were both frozen in fear. Asuna and Kazuto were both naked and just smiled. "You guys should come inside it's warmer in here." Asuna said. Alice and Eugeo didn't expect that reaction. But it caught them as to why they were naked and why Asuna rented this place. The two couples were both on the floor, all over each other. Eugeo licked and fingered Alice's cunt and Asuna was sucking on Kazuto's cock spilling saliva all over it. This was a first for all of them. It was kind of awkward but there was some sort of thrill to it. Listening to other people have sex makes doing it more erotic.

The two couples simultaneously started to have intercourse. Asuna and Kazuto were already banging. Alice was being hesitant since this was her first time, about to sit on Eugeo's cock. He felt scared Alice and didn't want to hurt her. Alice dropped onto Eugeo and winced at the pain. "Alice are you okay?" Eugeo asked also slightly panicking. "It hurts but I'll be fine. I'll start moving now."

Alice started moving and little by little she was starting to adjust and felt comfortable. Two different moans echoed in the entire room. She took Eugeo's hands and placed them on her breasts and in response Eugeo made circular motions with his hands. Asuna temporarily parted from Kazuto to hug Alice from behind and with her right hand she touched Alice's cunt and with her left arm hugged around her waist. Then Kazuto rentered Asuna holding her waist. Alice turned her head back to kiss Asuna. Kazuto and Eugeo went faster and faster until they all ejaculated and filled the building with erotic sounds.


	9. Tables Turned

Throughout their entire sex life, Kazuto was always dominant over Asuna. She didn't really mind it at all but since she was older than him she thought it wasn't fair. So later that night Asuna had a few things in store for Kazuto just right before bed. Kazuto was already in bed wearing a loose black shirt and gray boxers. He was staring at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head, and wasn't thinking about anything really. Except for all the work he had to do with the Knights of the Blood Oath.

He heard the door to his room open and saw Asuna in her night gown. "Hey Asuna ready to go to sleep?" he asked as he sat up, leaning on the bed frame behind him. "Not yet." she said as she crept to the bed. "Why what's wrong?" he asked questioning his lover's motives. Kazuto was given no second to react and Asuna climbed on top of him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and really wanted to sleep. His erection said otherwise.

"You know it's always bugged me how I'm the oldest. But when we have sex, you're the one dominating me." Asuna stated. "Oh. I'm sorry you feel that way." Kazuto said. "You don't have to apologize. I'm only saying it isn't fair." she replied "So I just want to make things even tonight." as Asuna said that, she opened her menu, scrolled through her equipment, and pushed two buttons. At that instant Kazuto's wrists and ankles were restrained to the bed. They appeared out of a holographic shimmer and it locked him down.

Asuna started with sucking on Kazuto'a neck. Her tongue swirling the feasible region that her mouth surrounded. Kazuto started to tense up. His fists clenched, eyes shut, toes curled, and erection standing. Asuna felt Kazuto's uncomfort, so he tried to calm him down. She sat up on top of Kazuto's erection and said "Come on Kazuto, why are you fighting it? You always love it when it's with me." she said and kissed him passionately. Kazuto started to relax, hands and toes opened up, eyes started to relax for they weren't shut tightly. His erection still stood though.

Kazuto's mouth was completely relaxed and Asuna let her tongue loose exploring his mouth for the first time. Their kiss lasted until they both ran out of breath and gasped for air. Asuna turned her attention to the rest of Kazuto's body. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up past his chest. She took a few seconds to admire his body. It looked interesting in her eyes, his tiny rough nipples, toned stomach, and the way his torso moves as he inhales and exhales. It got her all wet, marveling the sight.

She started with licking his pectoral regions. Circling his nipples drenching them in her saliva and kissed his toned pecs. This lead to Kazuto letting out a few soft groans and he was starting to enjoy it. Then she sat up and fan her fingers down the mountain range of abs feeling ever so bumpy. Tempted to taste him once more, she powered her body and kissed and bit a few areas on the stomach leaving love marks of her own.

She lowered to the loins and was feeling excited to do a tit fuck for the first time. She lowered the straps to her night gown, exposing her breasts. "You don't know how long I've been meaning to do this with you." Asuna said seductively. She pulled Kazuto's boxers down and his erection piped out. She really wasn't sure how to do it though and paused. Kazuto raised his head and looked at Asuna as to why she wasn't doing it. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm sorry. It's just that this my first time so I don't what to do." Asuna said. "That's what you said the first time we had sex." Kazuto said teasingly. "Shut up." replied Asuna in the same playful manner.

The first thing she did was rub Kirito's erection on her left nipple. The volume of Kazuto's groaning was building up. Asuna was letting out a few soft moans too. She did the same thing with the other nipple, pressuring and spreading the tip of Kazuto's cock.

Asuna took it a step further and put Kazuto's cock in between Asuna's breasts and squeezed them together trying to get a feel. "Am I doing this right?" she asked Kazuto. He looked at her and smiled when he replied "Yeah you're doing great."

Asuna went faster and faster with the same motion and Kazuto's moans grew to a faster pace. She was really enjoying her time of domination, it felt weird and good at the same time. Hearing Kazuto moan more than usual since the only thing she would do was give him a blowjob. She was starting to feel a sense of excitement more than sexual pleasure. She experimented rubbing her nipples simultaneously on Kazuto's erection. His moans grew louder and his upper body arched, a few small moans came out of her as well. Then she heard Kazuto say "Asuna...I-I'm gonna cum!"

Asuna quickened her pace and like a fountain cum started squirting out of Kazuto's cock and landed on his legs, the bed sheets, and mainly Asuna. While Kazuto was catching his breath, Asuna climbed on top of Kazuto a second time and she took her panties off and threw them to the side. Kazuto was breathing normal and Asuna said "I'm going to do it now." she said. Kazuto responded with a nod and lied his head back down. She slowly sat down on Kazuto's erection and bounced up and down. But it didn't feel right when she was doing it on her own, so she opened her menu and got rid of the wrist restraints.

Kazuto sat up, wrapped around Asuna tightly, and kissed her so hungrily. Her moans were drowned in Kazuto's mouth. Then he sucked her neck and Asuna's moans were free from the kiss. Her vaginal walls tightened and Kazuto moved faster.

It them just came out of nowhere when Asuna had an earpiercing scream and had her orgasm. She lied down on top of Kazuto with her eyes closed and Kazuto still had his arms wrapped around her.

"You know next time if you want to be dominant just ask beforehand okay?" Kazuto asked softly.

"Okay I won't forget." she replied

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you free my ankles?"


	10. Asuna's Birthday

**I know I've probably confused people when I gave the real names of the SAO characters instead of their in-game names so I'll help clarify it for you guys so you don't have to read the anime wikipedia.**

**Tsuboi-Klein**

**Lisbeth-Rika**

**Silica-Keiko**

**Sinon-Asada**

**Also I'm going to put a warning on this one. Just to be safe. Intense stuff here.**

* * *

Today is the day before Asuna's 20th birthday celebrated at her place. Kazuto was at the mall with Tsuboi looking for a last minute gift that would suit his girlfriend. They were there for nearly half the day and couldn't find anything that Asuna liked and for one she didn't any clothes because she has three closets as well as countless makeup, she wasn't into perfume, and he finally realized he couldn't buy her anything because she was fucking rich. He said that to Tsuboi when they were having lunch at the food court and he responded "Well then why did we come here in the first place."

"Because last year she complained for a week that she didn't get anything."

"Was she on her period?"

"What made you think that?"

"Because you said she complained and that she hated you for week and-"

"No she wasn't on her period. That happened three weeks after."

The two continued eating their burgers and fries until Tsuboi figured out a solution for Kazuto. "How's your sex life?" he asked.

"What?" Kazuto replied.

"How's your sex life?" Tsuboi asked again.

"Well three years as of right now. So far we did it 30 times this year."

"I think you know where I'm going with this." Tsuboi said with a smirk across his face.

Kazuto knew that he was talking about fucking her on her special day but he was skeptical. "But how can I make this unique compared to the rest?"

"Simple. I know a place, we'll go there after we're done."

They finished eating their lunch and rushed their way out of the mall. They got into Tsuboi's car which was conveniently parked in front of the mall and drove off. Kazuto planted his left tricep onto the window sill and rested his head on his hand. Lazily looked at the passing objects while Tsuboi smiled with excitement desperate to take Kazuto to their destination. Just about nine minutes later Tsuboi parked the car. They both exited the car and they both stood side by side facing a very, very interesting establishment. The place was called _Jezebel's _and they provided products that appealed to BDSM, sex toys, some porno and hentai dvd's, and lingerie.

"I don't feel right being here." Kazuto said looking uncomfortably and looked at Tsuboi. But he just grabbed Kazuto by the arm and said "Don't act like an American dude you're mature enough to handle this."

They rush in and then Tsuboi acts like he's a 22 year old girl on a night out and he starts to pick out a bunch of sex toys. Kazuto felt weird as he carried them round the store. As they were going to check out, on the counter there was like a pile of vibrators and dildos. The cashier widened in surprise. She didn't say anything but she looked at the customers. Tsuboi was eager to pay and go while Kazuto blushed a bright red and gawked at the ground. All the stuff was placed in a large plastic bag that had the name of the store and rose petals.

They made their way back to the car, popped the trunk and put the stuff in the back. They then shut the trunk and entered the car. Tsuboi then pulled out of his stop and drove to drop off Kazuto at his house. "I just want to make one thing clear." Kazuto said.

"And what's that?" Tsuboi replied.

"If Asuna breaks up with me, you can forget our friendship."

"Well you should've stopped me when we had the chance."

That was true and there was definitely no going back now. Kazuto did some last minute shopping before his girlfriend's birthday. He got what he deserved. He was kind of hoping to experiment but he was skeptical about it. He was even fantasizing about an orgy that would happen at Asuna's party. But what are the odds of that happening.

Suddenly the car stopped and Tsuboi unlocked the car doors. "See you tomorrow." Tsuboi said, Kazuto waved goodbye and then closed the car door. Kazuto walked towards the door of his house and gloomingly entered. Suguha was sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv and rushed to greet her cousin who was also going to celebrate Asuna's birthday. But she bought her gift beforehand. "So where's your gift?" Suguha asked in a sing-song voice.

"Uhh. Tsuboi has it." responded Kazuto.

"Okay. Why does Tsuboi have it?" Suguha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well he offered to wrap all the things I bought and he'll bring the stuff to the party."

"Can you tell me what you bought?"

"No no, I'd rather let you see tomorrow."

"If I tell you what I bought, you have to tell me what your gift is."

"You really don't have to know. I mean, you can't just wait until tomorrow."

"Okay."

Kazuto walked out of the living room and was making his way to the stairs that would lead to his room.

"You got a bunch of sex toys didn't you?" Suguha asked. Kazuto froze, he turned around and saw Suguha standing with crossed arms and a smirk. "Why would you think of something like that."

"Why wouldn't you, I mean you are experimental and the setting, just a bunch of girls with you as the only guy. There you can formulate your own harem."

"But it-"

"If you're okay with it I wouldn't mind to be part of your harem."

Kazuto blinked a few times to process what was heard "seriously?" he asked hoping she was serious.

Suguha walked up stairs until she was one step below him. Then she gently placed his hand on his crotch and kissed him passionately as if craving for it. That's counts as a good response for a 'yes' Kazuto embraced it almost immediately and with his hands, he slid time under her sweat pants and then under her panties. Stroking her perfectly round ass.

Suguha went in closer to press her waist against his erection. They wanted to go somewhere more comfortable but they didn't want to separate for a second so here would have to do. Plus Suguha's parents were out doing errands. Kazuto pulled down Suguha's pants and panties. Suguha unbuckled Kazuto's pants and pulled out his erected penis. She lowered herself to where her mouth was facing Kazuto's penis and enveloped it with her mouth. Suguha soaked her cousin's erection and swirled her tongue around it. Kazuto groaned and placed his hand on her scalp as a signal for her to go faster, which she did.

She started to alternate taking turns between the scrotum and Kazuto's cock. Kazuto's groans grew louder and was nearing his orgasm. Suguha quickened her pace because she felt it coming. And not long after Kazuto ejaculated into Suguha's mouth. Suguha took it down in one or two gulps and Kazuto was panting and his legs felt weak. Suguha stood up facing Kazuto, her lips had some white stuff on it and she gave an innocent smile. "That's just going to be something you'll expect tomorrow."

* * *

The next day came and today was Asuna's birthday. Kazuto woke up just two hours before the party and he was excited to go. He got up and started getting dressed. He put on his usual outfit, a black v neck shirt and jeans. He rushed downstairs to the dining room where his aunt prepared breakfast and Suguha was already eating. Kazuto took his seat at the dining table and was eating really fast.

He couldn't help it, he was really excited. After they were finished, Kazuto and Suguha went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Suguha took her wrapped gift and they both put on their jackets and shoes and walked out the door.

They saw Tsuboi pull up with his car and both Kazuto and Suguha got into the car on either side in the back. Tsuboi drove off to Asuna's house.

"So Tsuboi where's Kazuto's gift."

"It's in the trunk. There's like a large box and it took like a quarter amount of space back there."

They arrived at Asuna's house and Tsuboi parked the car, unlocked the door and popped open the trunk. Suguha and Kazuto exited the car and opened the trunk and found a red and white wrapped up box. Kazuto took it and Suguha closed the trunk. The two walked to Asuna's front door and Tsuboi drove away. Kazuto knocked on the door and were greeted by Asuna wearing a loose white t shirt and pink cutoffs. Not appropriate for a birthday party, but still sexy.

"Come in." Asuna said with a smile and cleared for her two new guests to enter her house. Kazuto and Suguha put their presents on the side in the kitchen where all the other gifts were. They saw Keiko, Asada, and Rika watching, Sakurasou No Pet Na Kanojo(A/N: One of my favorite romance anime). Then Asuna announced to the group, "Okay everyone, time to open presents." The TV was shut off and everyone got their presents and gathered in the living room. The guests and Asuna were sitting in a circle on the carpet.

"Okay, who's gift should we open first?"

"I think we should open Kazuto's first because his is bigger than all of ours." Keiko suggested. She wasn't wrong, the girls brought presents that could carry jewelry or something like that. Kazuto shrugged "It's Asuna's choice." he said. Asuna nodded and agreed to Keiko's decision "I wanna open Kazuto's first."

Kazuto slid his present towards the orange haired girl in front of her. Asuna ripped off the ribbon and started to tear off the gift wrap. The wrap was covering a white box, Asuna pulled off the lid and what she saw amazed her. There was a wide variety of vibrators and dildos. Different shapes and sizes. Asuna pulled out a small one. It was a buzzlet. The girls stared at it with curiosity.

Asuna took it out of its package and she turned it on. Not giving it a second thought, Asuna pulled down her shorts and parted her panties from her pussy and she stuck the buzzlet and carefully stuck it inside her pussy. Asuna was making erotic noises because she put it on a high setting. Rika went to find on herself and found a Jimmyjane Form 2. "Hey Keiko, pull your pants down."

"What? Bu-but."

"Relax this thing looks like it's just your size. It'll fit you just fine."

Keiko closed her legs as a sign of refusal but Rika forceful parted her legs and yanked her pants and panties off and stuck the Form 2 inside of her, squeezing the clitoris. Keiko's head was arching back and Rika took off her top and started kissing Keiko drowning her moans into her own mouth and massaging Keiko's breasts.

Sugu pulled out a pair of nipple vibrators and walked over to Asada who was already masturbating. "Here Asada use these."

Asada looked at Sugu and wanted to try them out but she was too busy pleasuring herself. So Sugu helped her out of her shirt and unclasped her bra. She turned on the nipple vibrators and placed them on Asada's nipples. She was getting more out of it then she expected. Sugu wanted to help her by swirling her tongue around her pussy.

Kazuto saw that Asuna was enjoying herself, but she still had her top on. Kazuto walked over to her and yanked her shirt off her. Kazuto pulled off her shirt and kissed her passionately. He and Asuna's tongues were fencing and saliva dripping from each other's mouth's. Asuna was thrown into a much more significant trance then she usually is with Kazuto alone. He brought his hands to travel every part of Asuna's body tickling her slightly. He started teasing her clasp tugging at it and skidding his finger across it. Asuna was tugging at his shirt as a sign of desperation. Kazuto smiled on here mouth and obeyed her command. Now her perky breasts were exposed and Kazuto was kissing on top of the left breast picking at it's nipple while covering the right breast with his right hand.

Keiko and Rika were in a sixty nine. Rika was below and held the vibrator against Keiko's butthole and she was swirling her tongue around Keiko's vagina. Keiko on top was attempting to lick Rika but she could barely do it because the vibrator and Rika's tongue made her feel ecstatic.

Suguha and Asada were being more creative. Asada still had the vibrators on her nipples and the two were scissoring. Both moaning at a high volume grinding each other's pussies.

Soon everyone chooses to pleasure each other. Kazuto was on the couch. Rika and Keiko were sharing his cock. Suguha was licking Rika's pussy and Asada was licking Keiko's pussy, both with dildo's up their own vaginas. Asuna tried to drown Kazuto's moans by kissing him. Everyone's moans were all muffled for everyone had their mouths occupied with some sort of sexual action.

Asuna would occasionally take small breaks to catch a breather. Rika and Keiko were becoming more aggressive when the two were licking the tip. Kazuto was about to reach his climax and he was twitching from the sensation. The other four girls were also about to reach their climax too. Not only a few seconds later and white liquid started squirting and spraying all over their section of the living room.

Now everyone was going to team on Asuna because it was her special day.

She was on top of Kazuto and his hard length entered her, meanwhile Rika put on a six inch strap-on and entered Asuna's butthole. They took long and expressive thrusts. The other three girls were just cheering them on. Asuna's moans were ear piercing and her mind going blank. The only thing she was truly feeling was her insides stirring inside and it became overwhelming for her. She wanted to announce her climax, but her voice forced out moans and so she couldn't ask for a more faster pace. She could feel Kazuto's erection grow inside her vagina and her walls grew tighter. Her butthole gaped open a little bit allowing Rika to fit more of her strap-on inside of Asuna.

Below her she heard Kazuto, "Asuna..I'm going to cum." he groaned. His cock feeling that it was about to burst. Asuna really wanted to say she was cumming too, but yet again only moans could escape her mouth.

Not a moment too soon, Kazuto released all of his warm fluids inside of Asuna while she released some of her own fluid. The two let out a defeaning cry of pleasure. Rika pulled out her strap on and she was feeling exhausted. Kazuto pulled out his cock and white liquid was pouring out of Asuna.

She was panting with exhaustion but had enough strength to go another round.

Next, Asuna was layed flat on her back and Keiko was licking her moistened pussy while Kazuto had his knees in between Asuna's head and shoved his cock down her throat. Suguha came up behind Kazuto. He turned his head to the side and the two were kissing each other. Rika came up from behind Keiko started licking her womanhood. Adsada did the same to Rika as she came up behind her.

Asuna made gagging noises because of the significant length that Kazuto had. Her legs also trembled at Keiko's tongue. It was applying her saliva all over insides. Yet again though her mind was blank as her eyes rolled up and couldn't make sense of what was going on. The only thing she was able to sense is the moment that she would cum. She truly wanted to announce her climax but right now she really couldn't because because Kazuto's cock was ripping her throat. But before she could go deep in thought about it, her juices flew out of her a second time.

This time Asuna had on the vibrators that Asada wore. Suguha got into sixty nine with her. Asuna was being scissored by Asada so Suguha got the best of both worlds. Asada kissed by Keiko who was also caressing Asada's breasts. Keikoreceived oral sex from Rika who had a dildo stimulating her G-Spot. A very complex position yet it had the simple concept of pleasure. Asuna could a fell combination of rough and soft surfaces rubbing against her pussy and embarrassed to see Kazuto smirking at her from the sidelines and jacked off at the sight.

Asuna was soon to reach her climax and she moaned louder to give some sort of signal since she couldn't speak. Little by little the girls were able to receive the message as one by one they started to become more aggressive. And second later all their orgasms were synced to each other as well as their yelps of pleasure.

Then, Asuna was being penetrated by Kazuto and she had a dildo up her anus. At this point Asuna was feeling exhausted but her arousal overwhelmed her and was resisting to close her eyes and fall asleep and her body was going limp. Kazuto made rough thrusts and could almost feel Asuna's body going into a trance and he took his time trying not kill his girlfriend. Kazuto eased his pace making smooth grinding motions. Asuna's moans were synced to Kazuto's movements and she was inching closer and closer to her climax.l That was at least what she felt and then she cummed without even knowing. And when Kazuto pulled his cock out of Asuna she passed out.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Asuna woke up in her bed nude covered in a blanket. She looked down and saw an arm cross her body. She turned to her left and Kazuto napping in front her. She poked him a few times and his eyes cracked open and he smiled. "Happy Birthday by the way." he said.

"Thanks that was the best. You really made my special day."

"That's my job isn't it?"

Asuna chuckled slightly."Where's everyone esle?" she asked.

"They just left. That means we have the place for ourselves. That is if you want me to leave."

"No don't. My family will be back in an hour. So why don't you snuggle with me a little bit."

"Sure."

THE END

* * *

**You're Welcome**

**Don't forget to review, like and enjoy life :)**


	11. A Day At The Beach

**I promise you, I went full on hentai in this bitch. **

**In other words I feel like this one-shot has sort of a hentai atmosphere to it.**

* * *

It was the middle of August and a beautiful day on top of that. So to take advantage of this nice weather. Both Asuna and Kazuto had decided to go to the beach at Kira in a Japanese city called Nishio. Where to there leisure had very few people, maybe a couple dozen. They were able to set at the beach anywhere they wished.

Asuna was running down the sand towards the shore embracing the fragrant air of the beach and embracing the cool summer breeze while Kazuto lagged behind carrying a beach umbrella, two towels, a beach ball, a bag, and a cooler. He had a gloomy face on as he was left carrying all the stuff they brought. Ahead he heard his girlfriend call to him from where she was.

"HEY KAZUTO. I FOUND A PERFECT SPOT RIGHT HERE JUST BY THE SHORE." Asuna yelled. Kazuto lost even more of his patience for he had to walk another few feet to finally get the unnecessary burden off of him. But then he again, he couldn't be mad at the adorable apricot-haired girl that he truly loved. He walked the distance to Asuna's designation and Kazuto collapsed onto his butt and dropped everything he held onto the sand. "Great, once we set everything up. Let's play in the water." Asuna said, disregarding the state of her lover. Kazuto groaned under his breath.

It wasn't long until everything was properly placed, with the towels placed under the umbrella as well as the cooler and the bags with a few belongings in it like their phones, sunscreen, and scuba gear if they were up to it. "Come on, I already checked the water and it's pretty nice." Asuna said excitingly. But Kazuto just laid down on one of the towels. "You can go ahead, I just need a minute."

"Seriously? It wasn't that much of a walk, and you weren't even carrying that much compared to the other times we've gone." Asuna complained.

"Yeah, but I wasn't stuck carrying everything for two meters on the hot sand." Kazuto said with his eyes closed and feeling complacent.

"Fine, two minutes. I expect to see you."

Asuna walked ahead down to the water, while at the same time Kazuto pulled out his phone from the bag, opened the camera and started taking pictures of Asuna in her bikini, catching her in different angles. It caused him to grow a bulge in his trunks and slightly blush. He kept swiping back and forth through the pictures and feel his cock grow little by little. He licked his lips with the temptation of feeling Asuna's body. His hands were itching to relieve that temptation and jack his great length.

But all of a sudden, he felt his phone slip his grasp as a hand grabbed his phone, he tried to grab it like a dog being teased with a treat and Asuna was trying to keep it out of his reach. She was swiping the screen of Kazuto's phone looking at the sultry pictures that were taken of her. She wasn't surprised, she should've expected this from him. She was disappointed in him and also flattered. She let Kazuto retrieve his phone and he put it in the bag.

"You're ridiculous." Asuna said while Kazuto frowned and looked down at the sand in embarrassment. There was a brief pause between the two until Asuna spoke. "You know I found a rock near the cliff. If we were behind it, I doubt anyone will find us there. I bet it'll help you get your energy back too."

Kazuto felt pleased with himself. He knew that if he showed Asuna a bit of his perverted side, he knew that he had her and acting all embarrassed it would really get to her. The two got into the water and were swimming towards the rock, Asuna lead as Kazuto followed. As they got closer, the more shallow the surface became. The surface became shallow to the extent that the couple were able to walk and almost immediately Kazuto grabbed Asuna by the waist guiding her to the rock. "Kazuto! Wait. My limbs are exhausted...I need to rest." there was futility in Asuna's resistance, but that's what made it more fun. She loved being a helpless bitch despite being older than her lover.

Kazuto brought her over to the rock turning her to face him. He pinned her and crashed his lip onto hers. It started out as a pretty light kiss as there were small instances where the two separated to catch their breath. Their bodies pressed into each other into a sweet embrace causing them to focus on nothing but each other. Asuna wrapped her arms around Kazuto's back moving her hands to feel his toned back muscles. Kazuto brought his left hand to go behind Asuna's back and travel downwards to grope her adorable butt. They both separated from their kiss and Asuna moved her face to Kazuto's neck planting small kisses on it. "...Ka-Kazuto." Asuna quietly moaned.

Kazuto took noticed how Asuna was trying to hold back her moans.

"Asuna. No one is around, why are you so quiet?"

"We're still pretty close to the shore, people are likely to hear us...Or worse, maybe even see us."

Kazuto just smiled and said, "You sound like you want that to happen."

Asuna gave no reply. She was at a loss for words, the red shade on her face grew darker, "The mere fact that you mention it and your body heating up. You just want me to spoil you." Kazuto whispered into her ear. "Not to mention that the more you think about it, the more aroused you get...and I can tell." Kazuto added as he moved his left hand to rub Asuna's clitoris. "Seems like you wanted this more than me. But it doesn't matter, let me hear your lewd noises. Not only for me to hear, but for everyone that's around."

Asuna couldn't help but tremble to Kazuto's words. She could feel her lover's fingers stirring her insides and just losing it, letting out the loudest moans she could release. With Kazuto's right hand he got a hold of Asuna's chin, picking her head up to face her. They both kissed but this time with more force and desire, their lips moved swiftly and their tongues intertwined with each other's. Kazuto's right hand traveled it's way to Asuna's back undoing her bikini top and it drifted to the ground falling between them. Kazuto grabbed Asuna's left breast and made circle motions with his hand. Then he moved his left hand from Asuna's clit to grab her right breast. He was moving his hands as if he was kneading dough, covering every inch of Asuna's magnificent lumps. He moved on to pinching her nipples, as he continued swallowing Asuna's erotic noises.

Their passionate kiss concluded as they both separated from each other and Kazuto lowered himself to be level with Asuna's breasts and sucked on them like a baby. His actions sent a tingling sensation down Asuna's spine and then throughout her whole body. She jerked herself forward as a result and moved her hands around Kazuto's hair just so she could get something to focus on. She could feel Kazuto's hot and tough tongue moisten her hard and erect nipples.

"Ah...K-Kazuto...You-aaahhh know how to pleasure a girl." She moaned. Kazuto stopped sucking her breasts, he rose to Asuna's ear and whispered "The only girl I know how to pleasure is Asuna and Asuna only." Kazuto's hot breath tickled Asuna's ear and she giggled while letting out a breathy moan.

Kazuto pecked Asuna's lips and traveled down her body, starting at her neck, to her chest, and the abdomen. Kazuto used one of his hands to rub Asuna's pussy, and he noticed how much she was leaking. He kissed Asuna a few times on her navel and belly button before loosening the strings on Asuna's bikini bottom (A/N: shut up) revealing her shaved crotch to Kazuto's eyes. He brought his face forward and used his tongue to enter her pussy that eminated an arousing smell. He lunged his tongue forward and swirled to taste as much of Asuna as he could.

Asuna was thrown into a trance as she laid herself against the rock with her eyes closed. "Oh fuck Kazuto." she moaned happily. She could feel her legs wobble but had no problem standing up. Kazuto's nose rubbed against Asuna's clit as he tilted his head up for better access. Asuna tingled at the sensation and made an ahegao face to show the lovin' she was getting and the amount of fucks she gave if someone ended up seeing them.

As soon as Kazuto was finished tasting Asuna. It was Asuna's turn to the taste Kazuto. Kazuto stood up and Asuna went on her knees, she saw Kazuto's erection bulge as if it wanted to burst through Kazuto's trunks. She pulled them down and was amazed by Kazuto's eight incher. She was licking the tip, tasting the pre-cum and it sent a sensational sting that shocked Kazuto's body. He couldn't help but moan to Asuna's amazing skills. "Fuck Asuna...Aaahhh...Your always so feisty when it comes to this."

Asuna smiled inside and became more aggressive with him, she took in Kazuto's entire length and Kazuto the his head back with his eyes shut and groaned loudly. Asuna kept moving her head inward and out trying to wolf it down. And the more Asuna sucked Kazuto dry, the more tense he got and his eyes twitched at the sensation, wanting to explode and let his juices flow down Asuna's throat. Not wanting to hold it any longer, Kazuto grabbed two handfuls of Asuna's hair and jerk his hips inward and out and he could almost feel his cock ready to shoot out his warm liquids. Kazuto continued the motion for a few more seconds and then he felt his climax and Asuna closed her eyes and did her best to swallow down the juices contained within Kazuto's stalwart member.

Asuna lifted herself and she planted her hands on the rock in front of her and showed gave Kazuto full access to her pussy. He immediately drove his dick inside of her and was thrusting smoothly. Asuna's moans became more successive the more Kazuto's grew inside of her inch by inch.

"Oh fuck Kazuto I-aaahhh...I can feel your hot dick grow-ah-and stiffen." Asuna yelped as Kazuto quickened her pace. He became more fierce with his penetration so that they climax simultaneously. "Oh fuck Kazuto! I can feel my getting hotter because of you!"

"I...I can feel myself...about to cum." Kazuto panted.

"Me too, don't worry Kazuto we'll come together like we always do." Asuna replied. Kazuto drove himself harder to reach that wonderful point of release. That same pace was continuous until the two reached their orgasm's. The two both screamed a loud scream as they both let their juices out. Kazuto pulled out and Asuna collapsed onto the floor panting heavily as her fluids poured out of her pussy.

Asuna was about to get up but she felt Kazuto grab her arm and pick her up. "Kazuto what are you-"

She was cut off mid-sentence when Kazuto lifted up one of her legs and planted it on his shoulder. It allowed Kazuto's dick better access to Asuna's pussy.

"Kazuto!? What are you doing?" Asuna struggled saying, trying to keep a straight head. "Don't you feel it Asuna? I'm still hard and you're as wet as ever."

She couldn't deny it, she was feeling really horny for Kazuto. The feeling overwhelmed her and her mind went blank, every care she had to the world was lost and she had a wide smile across her face "You have a really cute face Asuna. Show me more of your horny side."

With that being said Asuna could feel Kazuto's stiff cock kiss her womb. Kazuto's thrusts were longer but there was incredibly less friction so there was really little resistance when it came to penetration. Asuna could feel her other leg wobble so Kazuto picked it up and wrapped it around his waist, Asuna did the same with her other leg. She pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around him and showed the most sexiest ahegao she could make, her tongue dangling out of her mouth, her eyes nearly rolled behind her head, and her cheeks were as red as a ripe apple.

Kazuto leaned in and gave the sloppiest but the hottest kiss he ever gave his amazing girlfriend. Asuna's vaginal walls we're nearly crushing Kazuto's erection, pressurizing it to let out even more of Kazuto's delicious liquid's. Either of them couldn't assure a word and were both working to reach their orgasm's. They separated from their wet kiss, Kazuto was grinding faster and faster until the two wailed a final cry of pleasure when they both found out that they couldn't go on. The two were both on the sand panting.

Once the two were able to catch their breath, Kazuto spoke "Ready to head back?"

Asuna nodded in response.

They swam their way back to the shore and started having fun. They played in the water with the beach ball, looked for seashells, ate lunch, build a sandcastle, and sunbathe.

The day flew by and the beach was closed once the sun was setting.

The two went to the locker rooms and changed into their summer outfits. Asuna was wearing a white blouse and denim cut offs. Kazuto was in his usual black fitted t-shirt and cargo shorts. The two met up at the beach entrance and made their way to their car. But as they were halfway through, Asuna could feel a tingling sensation between her legs causing her to lag behind.

Kazuto took note of this as he turned around to see Asuna looking at the ground and putting her thighs together. "Asuna? Are you okay?" he asked with concern. Asuna picked her head up and gave a confirming nod. Kazuto didn't suspect anything else and allowed her to catch up with him. As they both made it to the car, Kazuto was driving and Asuna was riding shotgun.

Before Kazuto could start the car he heard a soft and sweet voice. "Kazuto?" Asuna said.

"What is it?" Kazuto asked as he turned to face her.

"Earlier this afternoon, you gave me the greatest sexual experience I could ever have and...it's been on my mind and driving me crazy all day."

There was a brief two second pause until Asuna turned to face Kazuto giving him eyes of desperation "Please Kazuto! I'm so horny right now."

Kazuto immediately responded by planting a kiss on Asuna's lips. They separated after a few second to catch their breath until Asuna swung her left leg around to lunge at Kazuto and kissed him with more desire. She reached her hand down on the side of the chair to find the mechanism that reclines the seat. She reclined it until it looked like they were lying down. He carressed his lover's cheeks and gently pulled her in to get each other's tongue's into the deeper sections of their mouth's.

Asuna pressed her body deeper onto Kazuto's until her crotch met with his erection.

They ceased kissing as Kazuto lifted Asuna's blouse up to her shoulders and he started to kiss the top of Asuna's boobs and his hands scaled up and down her luscious curves. She let out a few loud breath's and she wanted to feel more of Kazuto's lips on her body. She inched herself forward a bit and Kazuto access to her areole. He was swirling his tongue around her teats and sucking them as well. "Geez Kazuto you're always rough with me." Asuna arousingly said.

He stopped for a second to tell her something, "Asuna. Let's go to the back seat, there's more room there."

Asuna nodded in agreement. She inclined the car seat until it was back to its original position and then the two walked out of the car to enter the backseat. Once they were inside Kazuto locked the doors. They were both kneeling on the seat in front of each other and Asuna removed her blouse and then she helped take off Kazuto's shirt and they resumed kissing.

Asuna traveled down Kazuto's body and kissed his toned torso and running her fingers down his valley range of abs. She made her way down to hs crotch; Asuna undid the belt, opened the fly, and she pulled out Kazuto's erection. She didn't waste any time putting the full length in her mouth. Like a vaccumm she was trying to suck it off his body. Kazuto moved his hand across Asuna's head, putting his hand through her hair as a sign to not stop. She could feel Kazuto's pre-cum pouring out of the tip, this caught her attention so she brought her head out and swirled her tongue around the tip making Kazuto release a lengthy moan while arching his head back. She proceeded to run her tongue along the sides but when she noticed the state Kazuto was in, she lowered her head and started licking Kazuto's scrotum.

"Aaah...Asuna p-please not there." Kazuto panted. He wasn't saying that it didn't feel good, but he just wasn't used to it and Asuna knew this. Asuna was pretty pleased with herself to know that she would find her lover's sexual sensitivity, she was still holding on to Kazuto's erection and her thumb rubbed the tip of it. She continued the same motion for a few more seconds until Kazuto spoke, "Asuna...I'm cumming!"

Once she heard that, she enveloped Kazuto's erection inside her mouth and the warm fluids were flowing into her mouth once more.

She transistioned to laying on her back and Kazuto entered her, immediately going in with rough thrusts. "Ka-Kazutoo...I love you." Asuna yelped.

"I love you too Asuna." Kazuto grunted.

Kazuto kept going harder and harder as Asuna's walls tightened. "Kazuto...promise me, you'll love me forever."

The two made eye contact. "You already know that I will." Kazuto said as he smiled. He leaned down to kiss Asuna until they were both approaching their next orgasm. Kazoo went faster and faster until both their juices were shooting out of their genitals for the last time today.

Both lovers were panting, and as soon as they caught their breath. They looked into each other's eyes and hugged.

THE END


	12. Genderbend

**Just**** to let you guys know I didn't watch Sword Art Online II or read any light novel involving Gun Gale, I just did some research on the basics. So in case I mess up on ****any type of detail whether small or large feel free to call me out on it. **

**I may have to do a lot of changes after this.**

* * *

In the dangerous world of Gun Gale, Kazuto and Asada were traveling positioned in a ruins of a concrete 30 story building in a neighborhood of a dense and urban area at dusk. Asada was prone, aiming her Hecate II at the streets below while Kazuto covered her six at the doorway with his FN Five-Seven. They were both on a 10th floor of the damaged building.

"See anything yet?" Kazuto asked in his feminine voice.

"No it looks all quiet down there." Asada replied as she maintained her focus on the street.

"You're always so paranoid when it comes to this, maybe you should rest a bit."

"Rest? Sure, I take my eye off the scope and then before we even know it Death Gun appears and we're wiped away from existence!" Asada sternly said while still maintaining her focus.

"You haven't slept for two days! If we're up against a formidable foe like Death Gun, you have to conserve your energy to face him at full strength." Kazuto responded calling his attention away from the doorway.

There was no response from her. Sensing Asada's resistance to give in resulted in Kazuto returning to his assigned task. Minutes passed and the two were frozen in their positions, both were waiting for something to turn. That was until...

"I think I see someone." Asada said.

"You sure?" Kazuto said as he crouched next to her and took out his binoculars.

"Positive."

Kazuto was able to get a better view of the figure below. As he looked through the lens and noticed how the figure was masculin, averaged sized eyes with orange pupils, had short orange hair, wore a red and white gunslinger outfit, and about the same height as Kazuto. His eyes dilated in shock. "No way." he said to himself.

"I have a clear shot on 'em." Asada said.

"No! Just stay here and cover me!" Kazuto instructed and rushed out the doorway.

"What are you-" Asada said and turned to see what Kazuto was doing, but it was too late. He was already gone. She returned her gaze to the male figure below.

Kazuto was rushing his way down stairs to get street level. The male figure pulled out an assault rifle sensing something wrong with his surrondings.

Kazuto made to the street and carelessly started to run at the unknown figure. Asada had the figure in the crosshairs and her finger on the trigger.

The figure saw Kazuto running to him and aimed his gun at him and as he got closer and closer he could almost see Kazuto clearly, he was amost about to shoot Kazuto. But when Kazuto felt like he was in ear range he screamed out, "Asuna!"

Suddenly, the figure had a shocked expression after hearing _Asuna_

"Kazuto?" he said to himself.

Soon Kazuto could see the male figure clearly but he tripped on a rock and landed on top of him. The two winced as they both landed on the ground. Kazuto looked into the eyes of the figure below him and asked "Asuna, is that you?"

The figure responded by wrapping his arms around Kazuto. "Yes Kazuto it's me." she replied in a masculine voice.

Aside looked down on the entire scene and was a bit confused. She was even more dazed when she saw the two hand-in-hand and made their way back to the building.

Kazuto lead Asuna back to their position on the 10th floor and Asada was curious to see who this person was to Kazuto, after possibly compromising their position.

The three were in a closed off room down the hall from the vantage point with scattered debris and cracks walls, with only a doorway as the opening. Asada was leaning against the wall facing Kazuto and Asuna who were both sitting on a column of concrete debris.

"So, you're Kazuto's girlfriend?" Asada asked sternly.

"Yeah, we've been together for months now." Asuna said and smiled "He's honesty the greatest guy that I've ever come to know. I love him to death." she continued and looked at Kazuto causing him to stare at the ground and blush.

"Uh huh." Asada replied and turned her attention to Kazuto. "If you need me I'll be down the hall."

Kazuto and Asuna stared her down until she was out of their view and then they were both focused on each other. "She seems like quite a handful doesn't she?" Asuna asked as she faced Kazuto. "Heh you said it. I'm pretty much dealing with her everyday." he replied.

Then the most obvious question was asked. "So Asuna? How were you able to get into the game?"

"I put a request to Kikouka Seijirou to join the game and help you find death gun."

"How were you able to do that?" Kazuto said sounding confused.

"My brother has connections in the Ministry of Internal Affairs' Virtual Division. Plus my parents were on business trips." Asuna said sounding so casual about it.

Kazuto was immediately shocked once she was finished. "You're kidding."

Asuna shook her head and smiled, "Not at all." she added. "I guess all that work away from home counted for something."

"Sounds like you really miss him."

"Sometimes I forget he even exists." Asuna sighed. "Besides, I love to spend my free time with you."

"But why? He's your brother, wouldn't you want to make up for lost time and do something fun together?"

Asuna let out a heavy sigh and stared at the floor, "I just couldn't standing idly by while you were risking your life, I was just too worried about you."

"Asuna you've seen me and what I was able to do back in SAO. I can handle myself pretty well." Kazuto smiled hoping to reassure her of his well-being. But Asuna looked at him feeling unsettled. "Kazuto! This isn't SAO, right now you're dealing with a psychopath that could might as well be around the corner...and...right now-" Asuna sniffled and sobbed mid-sentence, and was trying to collect her thoughts. "Right now *sniff* I d-don't want t-to lose y-you-" Asuna wanted to continue but sadness ate up her words and she couldn't continue speaking. The only things that came out of her voice were sobs and sniffles.

Kazuto couldn't stand seeing the person he loved most feel down. He reached his hand to cup Asuna's farthest cheek. He quickly pulled her in close and planted his lips on her's. Asuna could slowly feel the sadness replace itself with comfort and lust. She tugged on Kauzto's clothes wanting more. Kazuto lunged his tongue forward and reached out his right hand out to open the menu in order to disable the moral code. After a few swipes and button presses they could both hear the alert signal indicating the moral code was removed. Asuna had her arms planted behind her on the column and Kazuto leaned into her even further. But Asuna wasn't going to let Kazuto dominate her. She leaned in against Kazuto until he was on his back.

Asuna was pulling off Kazuto's armor off his fatigues while she was nuzzling Kazuto's neck. They could both hear Kazuto's armor fall onto the floor. Asuna's lips kissed around Kazuto's neck and chin. She picked herself up and with her hands, she grabbed the hem of Kazuto's fatigues and pushed her hands forward revealing Kazuto's feminine body. He was thrown into a half-conscious state with Asuna's fingertips scaling his finger tips around Kazuto's body. He had male features to him, but the physique and the texture felt that of a girl's skin.

_Huh, Gun Gale has an interesting way of formulating its avatar's. _Asuna thought to herself as Kazuto's feminine moans escaped his throat. "Wow Kazuto. You sound really cute as a girl." Asuna said circling her fingers around Kazuto's areoles'.

"A-Asuna. Please...let me touch you." he said sounding as though he was in submission. Asuna just giggled and replied, "Oh Kazuto. Don't you know that it's the man's job to always pleasure his special girl?"

Asuna brought herself down and licked Kazuto's rigid nipples. "Don't patronize me-aaahhh." Kazuto responded with a combination of a moan and groan.

"Just relax Kazuto. I want to take care of you." Asuna said teasingly and pecked him on the lips. She backed herself up to Kazuto's pants and saw his twitching erection, Kazuto raised his hands to touch Asuna but she took his hands and put them down to Kazuto's sides. He made many attempts to feel Asuna's body resulted in Asuna becoming more aggressive in placing down Kazuto's hands. It came to the point where Asuna was getting annoyed with Kazuto's stubbornness. "A stubborn boy like you deserves restraint." she said as she pulled out handcuffs from behind her back and forcefully placed his hands above his head and Asuna continued uninterrupted. Kazuto tried to lift his hands but he felt as though bricks were holding his hands down. "What kind of handcuffs are these?" he asked. "There a special item I got. The armorer said it was good for subduing other players. Guess he was right." Asuna replied.

She reserved herself down to Kazuto's pants and she saw his erection attempting to pierce through his fly. Asuna teased Kazuto's manhood by circling her hand on it and then unzipped the zipper of Kazuto's pants and his manhood stood up at nine inches. Asuna decided to be experimental, she took off her combat boots and then her socks until her bare feet were present. Kazuto panted with the pleasurable sensation shooting throughout his nerves. He thought he caught a break but then Asuna's big right toe made contact with Kazuto's erection and he let out another long and girlish scream. Asuna continued with brushing her toe on Kazuto's tip, torturing him with her clever teasing tactics.

Eventually she got bored of her teasing and with the soles of Asuna's feet, she rubbed against the sides of Kazuto's manhood. "Aaaah Asuna. I-I can't hold on any longer...I might come soon." Kazuto moaned.

"Is my foot job that good? I've only started." Asuna jokingly said and to have more fun with Kazuto, she used her toes to cover every piece of foreskin and glans. Kazuto let out another long and loud moan, it was so audible that the sound traveled outside of the room. Asuna quickly covered his mouth before the rest of Kazuto's moan escaped his throat and ejaculated from his penis. A lot of it ended up on Asuna's armor and as she returned to her original position in front of Kazuto's pants. With her finger, she swiped some of Kazuto's cum from her armor, she placed her finger on her tongue and swallowed. "Tastes so similar to that of real semen." she said and smiled. Meanwhile Kazuto was panting from exhaustion and but his erection still stood up to a peak.

"Wow. Even after all that it's still hard." Asuna said with amazement. "Here let me take these off." she said and went to take the cuffs off of Kazuto's wrists which later proved to be a grave mistake. Kazuto shot himself up and pushed Asuna down onto the concrete column.

"If you think you can take advantage of me because you look like a guy, then you got the wrong idea Asuna." Kazuto said with vexation. He forcefully pulled down Asuna's pants and then her underwear until her dripping pussy was exposed. Kazuto inserted his penis into Asuna and she let out a delicate but lustful masculine cry of pleasure. Kazuto resumed making long and hard thrusts until the tip of his erection kissed the entrance to Asuna's womb. Her moans and Kazuto's thrusts were in perfect with each other, Kazuto brought his face down to the left side of Asuna's face and spoke with an alluring tone, "Just because you resemble a guy doesn't mean you can take advantage of me." he was going to continue but Kazuto chewed the edge of Asuna's ear. "In our relationship, Asuna is my personal slut."

When he finished his sentence, Kazuto nuzzled his lips on Asuna's neck. She was losing all sense of reality and couldn't fully concentrate as the feel of Kazuto thrusting her was the only thing she could feel. Her walls tightened and her hips raised to give Kazuto better access to her insides. The squishing sounds of their leaking juices could be heard and she wrapped her legs around Kazuto's back and lightly pulled him in every time he was about to insert himself inwards.

"K-Kazuto...I'm nearing my limit." Asuna cried, but Kazuto wanted to punish her. As Asuna was about to let her juices out, Kazuto took his penis out of Asuna's throbbing pussy and placed it inside of her tight butthole. Asuna yelped in both pain and arousal but was taken aback with Kazuto's sudden action. "Kazuto! What are you doing?!" she asked hysterically as Asuna was penetrating her butthole. "I'm punishing you for not knowing your place. A slut like you doesn't deserve pleasure." Kazuto said.

Kazuto's violent thrusts to Asuna felt like she was going to get ripped apart. Here butthole slowly opened up to adjust and match the circumference of Kazuto's cock, but there was a slight sense of pain that Asuna felt. But Asuna's pussy was still throbbing and it was wanting to release the juices stored in Asuna's ovaries and she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Kazuto...aaahhh...please, put your dick inside my pussy!" she demanded. Kazuto wanted to continue teasing her, but he was too exhausted so he did as she instructed. He gently pulled out of Asuna's butthole but then he firmly grabbed onto Asuna's hips and plowed her with even more force and Asuna's male cry was more alluring and audible than Kazuto was. He continued to drill her faster and faster until one final thrust when they both simultaneously ejaculated.

The two were panting and Kazuto pulled out of Asuna.

They both felt and ominous presence. They both looked at the doorway and saw Asada there, completely traumatized. She was trying to think of the words that should come out of her mouth. It took her a few seconds but she was able to formulate some sort of a response, "I was just gonna...Go to sleep and...I wanted to let you know."

"Alright. You can head on without me, just give me a few minutes." Kazuto replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." Asada disappeared from the doorway and not only a few seconds passed both Kazuto and Asuna could hear her vomit.

THE END

* * *

**So I get points for genderbend right?**

**I mean Kazuto and Asuna are not the opposite gender, but they are different genders in terms of their avatars. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys but I couldn't see myself doing it to the actual characters. **

**So this is the next to last chapter, which means the story is nearly over. **

**As usual don't forget to review, like, and enjoy life :)**


End file.
